Hostess Of Our Heart's
by MsxHydrangea
Summary: What if Tamaki and the gang were technically connected together by someone else besides Tamaki-senpai? What if this person was and IS the ORIGINAL female hostess? Another gal-pal for the gang to enjoy? Maybe even a love interest for our Black Prince Kyoya-senpai? Well stick around and open the doors to this fun story of the Ouran Host Club plus one. KyoyaxOC & TamakixHaruhi
1. OC Information

Hello Everyone!

Its' been a while since I've actually updated a fanfiction story or even written one; well it's time to start another (UN)Finished story but I'll tap into the story line of the Ouran Host Club. Let me try to explain, this story will revolve around more of the groups childhood friend; she'll be a side lady hostess besides Renge. More of a necessary yet tad comedic female friend for Haruhi, as well as a love interest for a certain "black prince" of the group. Basically they'll be the episodes yet extra added dialog & extra scenes for the inclusion of my OC Hostess. Let's open the doors & see where this story goes, shall we?

 **Ouran Host Club OC:**

 **Name: Sakura Nishimura**

 **Honey-Senpai Nickame: Saku-chan**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5'4" (Usually wears heels)**

 **Height: 5'3" (Usually without shoes; inch taller than Haruhi)**

 **School: Ouran Academy**

 **Clubs: Book Club; Ouran Host Club**

 **Birthday: 22nd December**

 **Star Sign: Capricorn**

 **Hair Color: Light Milk Chocolate Brown**

 **Eye Color: Dark Chocolate Brown**

 **Occupation: 2nd-Year High School Student**

 **Favorite Subjects: Music, Science, Math and Literature**

 _Personality:_

Sakura is rather calm, intelligent, well-bred, adaptive yet silently rebellious in her own way but she doesn't like being mis-understood. She is very sociable when she is comfortable within her environment and seeks true fun when she wants to be a tad playful to de-stress herself from work. Sakura finds pleasure in being able to spread out and freely speak her mind and opinion when it's warmly welcomed by the group. When it comes to being silently rebellious, she doesn't like the Ouran Uniform at all; heck, doesn't wear it at all! She prefers to wear warm, comfortable feminine clothes that hug her curves so she is is not a prancing yelling daisy. Yet, if there's trouble a foot she lives up to her darkened title of the "Black nine-tailed fox Queen". She analyzes the situation and slyly plans out how to deal with the trouble and/or trouble makers; she spews out the fiery flames of her burning words when push comes to shove & she must protect her group, dealing with the rights & wrongs. Alongside Kyoya, Mori & Honey-senpai; she's the most dangerous one of the group you do not want to mess with! Yet, being a nine-tailed fox, she has a warm & fluffy side of getting to know her and becoming friends quickly.

Quick Back Story:

Sakura is the only eldest daughter of the Nishimura family; they are the proud owners of a couple of businesses. Such as, a couple of clock shops, a top computer manufacture business and a yakuzuka security group. No one really wanted to interact with her since they were in fear of all her family connections and her "nine-tailed fox" title. Yet, her childhood friends, the host club (besides Haruhi) pieced her together individually in their own ways and thus made it quite simpler for Tamaki to piece together the official host club.

Relationships:

 **Haruhi Fujioka -** Sakura had caught on quick that Haruhi was a girl due to her vocal tone, as well as convincing Kyoya-senpai to give her a quick peak at his paperwork of new transfer students. They became normal "gal-pals" that greatly made Haruhi happy to know that she wasn't alone within the crazy world of the host club. They go shopping together every once in a while and have "outside of school" hangouts every so often. Haruhi usually goes over to Sakura's house for homework help or just to de-stress and socialize.

 **Tamaki Suoh** \- She tends to worry about him at times, practically most of the time, ever since they were young children. Before they entered elementary she moved back to her old home, leaving behind her childhood friend Tamaki, promising they would remain in contact  & meet again; they did. When they entered their last year of middle school she would usually be hounded by Tamaki's wishful thinking of having a couple of lovely men with too much time on their hands to wooh lovely girls with too much time on their hands. Sakura would simply turn the other way at his demand to have her become a hostess to assist him; which she took into consideration & soon after became the 2nd VP of the Host Club.

 **Kyoya Ootori** \- Sakura and Kyoya are the greatest partners in crime as childhood friends; they remained in contact even as she moved away and came back for middle school. They were practically inseparable when it came to coming over to eachother's houses' and playing as children and helping eachother study while offering eachother "under the table" information about everything and anything that could help one another gain. Unknowing to them, their parents had already engaged them a long time ago to be wed yet regardless, their connection proves that they are a match. Kyoya enjoys showing his real colors around her and managed to become persuaded by Sakura's sly attitude to give in to Tamaki's demands and become the 1st VP alongside her.

 **Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin** \- These two twins go to her when they are bored, want to play or simply looking for feminine wisdom from her wise mind. She would watch the twins during middle school as she grew over time about the fact that they internally wanted to be recognized and unconsciously wanted someone to give them individuality & friendship. Sakura had talked to them every once in a while, smiling & simply dissuading their rude remark with a dead center opinion of her own; actually being able to tell the twins a part by calling them by their actual names& getting it right. Soon, she used it to her advantage while slipping in little bits of information about Tamaki Souh to the twins. Soon, they agreed to Tamaki's game and joined the Host club towards the end of their middle school year.

 **Mitsukuni "Honey" Hanninozuka** \- Sakura practically learned her karate and defensive combat moves from Honey-senpai! She originally was part of the club as well, taken under honey's wing with leaning the ropes of how to attack and defend. Yet, she encouraged Honey to enjoy what made him, well him. To freely accept that he was an adorable softy that had a major sweet tooth and loved stuffed animals. Thus, allowing Honey to happily take into consideration Tamaki's offer of joining his host club. Usually, when Sakura is not with Kyoya or Haruhi, she goes over to Honey  & Mori's house to practice her sparring and continue learning new things.

 **Takeshi "Mori" Morinozuka** \- A tall and silent giant, he and Sakura became silent friends along the way during their combat practices. They tend to have the same mindset at times; practically telekinetic amongst Sakura, Mori  & Honey when push comes to shove. They are a funny companionship when no one is usually looking when they have their comedic moments but that's simply something that is fine between them.

 **Yuzuru Suoh** _(Tamaki's Father)_ \- He has a soft spot for Sakura as well as Haruhi; he considers them like his daughters and enjoys to socialize with them when he gets a slight chance.

 **Yoshio Ootori** ( _Kyoya's Father_ ) - He is a strict and slightly cold father figure that sometimes tends to argue a bit with Sakura yet internally likes Sakura as his future daughter in law; usually, he calls her over to their house to ask for her business opinion due to her connections & that she has a good eye for their business dealings sometimes. Even just to secretly tease Kyoya with her presence for sole entertainment of their friendship.


	2. Episode 1 - Prologue

**Episode 0: Prologue**

 _Haruhi had heaved in a deep breath and let it go with a sudden interjected sigh as the huge library appeared rowdy, noisy and full of rich girls and guys taking advantage of the huge library space as a social hour._

* * *

" **This place has four library rooms. You think one of them would be quiet** " Haruhi though irritatingly.

* * *

 _Closing the door, Haruhi began to walk down the different corridors of the large academy while gazing upon the outside world's blue cloudy sky from the crystal clear windows while reminiscing._

 **"How are things in heaven mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already. I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time.** " 

_Suddenly, Haruhi's thoughts were disturbed as he bumped into someone without even realizing it. Landing on their butts, both of them took a couple of moments to recover from their sudden collision and looked at each other. Haruhi noticed that the woman had short, mid neck length, brown hair followed by a comfortable long sleeved dark green turtle neck underneath a long white shawl accompanied by an assumed gray, knee length skirt. In return the woman took a quick scan of her collision victim as a light automatically glowed in her mind:_

" **This MUST be Haruhi Fujioka, no mistake about it. This is the person's file I saw in the chairman's office"**

* * *

 _Suddenly the silent eye-contact was broken as Haruhi quickly stumbled to get up and offer a hand of assistance. The woman looked up with a smile as she kindly took Haruhi's hand as she stood up while they brushed off any dirt from their clothes. They both politely bowed to eachother as they began to converse:_

 **Oh I'm sorry Miss; I didn't meant to bump into you. I was just too caught up in my thoughts to realize you were coming/strong** " Haruhi responded.

 **It's alright, I usually end up with worse when I deal with the twins. Anyways, I'm Sakura Nishimura and judging by your appearance, you must be that wonderful honor student I was told about, Fujioka...Haruhi Fujioka, am I right?** " Sakura responded with a happy giggle.

* * *

 _Haruhi was shocked and noded in a robotic fashion after the awkward silence that was brought on. Pulling on the sweater sleeves, Haruhi thought about how suddenly the popularity rate had gone up, being famous after the first couple of seconds being there. Sakura noticed Haruhi's struggle to compute what just occurred, she covered her mouth lightly to laugh causing Haruhi to blush in embarrassment._

* * *

" **I'm certain that she would make a wonderful addition to the club; now the question is, how do I lead her there**?"Sakura thought.

* * *

 _"Her thoughts were disturbed as Haruhi had made a throat clearing sound as she directed her gaze towards Haruhi towards more, realizing that she had been gaze out at the blue sky._

* * *

" **Sakura-senpai, by chance, is there any place that I can go to so I can study in well, peace quiet?** " Haruhi asked.

" **Why, yes! Music Room #3 is the best place for you, here I'll guide you towards the hall of the room and I will let you handle the rest** " Sakura said with a light grin.

* * *

 _They began walking through a couple of corridors, while letting Sakura explain a couple of things here and there about the school that would interest Haruhi. Once arriving at the hallway leading towards Music Room #3, Sakura stopped and Haruhi had stopped infront of her and turned around confused._

* * *

" **uumm...Sakura...-senpai**?" Haruhi asked nervously.

" **Just call me Sakura, dear. I hope we can become wonderful friends; I need to do a couple of errands so I'll check in on you later, alright?** " Sakura said.

* * *

 _They both nodded as they went their separate ways. Haruhi proceeded towards the Music Room door while Sakura hurrily tried to leave the hallway asap before Haruhi would have her head! Sakura was happy that she was the first one to meet Haruhi. She quickly reached into her right skirt pocket and pulled out her phone, quickly speed dialing a phone number with excitement but maintained her cool composure while walking and saying one simple line:_

 **"Your newest addition to the host club has arrived"**

 _Looking upon the double doors, Haruhi reached for the golden handle with ease. Glancing behind once more, Sakura had truly left but was sure that she'd re-appear once more later on. Letting one sentence slip through her mind:_

 **"An abandoned music room. I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet."**

 _While opening the doors, random red rose petals appeared before our young Haruhi and engulfed the entrance with a shimmering entrance. As Haruhi's eyes fixated on the environment, a simple line could only be narrated within the mind since the speechless child just couldn't make words._

" **When I opened the door, I found the host club.** "

* * *

 **Episode 1: Starting Today, You Are A Host!**

( _As always, I will allow Tamaki to give his "kingly" speech about what the Ouran Host Club is_ )

 **Tamaki POV (Point Of View):**

" **Only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite, private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.** "

 **End Of Tamaki POV (You had your moment Tamaki, let the story continue)**

* * *

Normal POV (Point Of View)  
"The Host Club was shocked to find, not a lovely young maiden, yet a dis-heaved boy having entered through the Host Club doors. Kyoya had pushed up his glasses with a slender finger as his eyes shifted to glance at Hikaru Kaoru.

" **Hikaru, Kaoru, I belive this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?** " Kyoya questioned.

" **Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him.** " the Hitachiin twins said it annoyed unison.

* * *

 _Kyoya closed his eyes as he took that remark, yet turned towards Haruhi's direction with his happy and polite, yet fake grin._

* * *

" **Hmm. Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor's Student.** " Kyoya directed.

* * *

 _Tamaki stood up suddenly from his "throne" aka his comfortable chair with a look of shock yet with a goofy face of happiness and glee like usual._

 **"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka!** " Tamaki finally exclaimed loudly.

 _Haruhi was speechless and nervous as the plan of trying to escape the room was trying to take place. Wherever Sakura was, Haruhi hoped she would come back so killing her would be quicker_.

 **"H-How did you know my name?** " Haruhi asked awkwardly

" **You're the exceptional honor's student we've heard about!** " Tamaki once more exclaimed happily for all to hear.

 _Kyoya stepped away from his spot behind the chair as he began to write down a couple of notes to discuss later with the other vice president. Yet, looking at Haruhi once more with straight eyes, the inside information was necessary and he was eternally grateful for his "Under The Table" information_.

" **Why, you're infamous. It's not everyday a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor's student, Mr. Fujioka/strong"** Kyoya said honorably.

* * *

 **Sakura POV (Point Of View):**  
 _I had finished most of my errands and brought back a bag containing three spare male uniforms I was able to purchase secretly for Haruhi. Honestly, those icky yellow dresses would definitely not suit Haruhi at all plus I think she'd much rather prefer a comfortable male uniform. As I neared the door to Music Room #3, hearing a sudden crash made me realize most likely someone accidentally broke the eight million yen vase, the question was whom had broken it. As I placed my hand on the door handle, I hear constant mumbling and arguing until Tamaki was the only one speaking, turning the nob and opening the door had made everything click._  
I saw Tamaki practically a couple of feet or so, infront of me, pointing at something infront of me on the floor. I turned to my left and noticed the broken piece of the vase while hearing Tamaki say:

" **That means starting today, you're the Host Club's Dog.** "

 _Blinking, I looked down and realize that Haruhi had fainted on the floor while honey was poking her in her un-concious state. Oh boy, It didn't take long for me to realize what had occurred..._

 _I just sighed._

* * *

 **Normal POV (Point Of View):**

" **Oh dear, I leave Haruhi alone for a while and now...Honey, please stop poking Haruhi** " Sakura said with an annoyed tone.

 _Honey stopped as the rest of the group came around to acknowledge their club member. The twins had wrapped their arms around Sakura's neck while leaning on her with curiosity. She made quick eye contact with Kyoya as her heart sped up a little but had to focus._

" **Mori, if you don't mind,can you please carry Haruhi to lay down on that couch?** " Sakura asked.

 _Mori silently noddded as he picked up the un-concious guy bridal style while making his way towards one of the couches to lay Haruhi on. With that, Sakura managed to weave her way out of the twins hold and away from the group as she managed to silently make her way towards the left hand side of the room, next to a large window._

 _An elegant, dark purple fabric covered table sat near the large window with one chair. Upon the table sat a rose painted teacup sitting upon a petite glass plate in front of a vase with blue Hydrangea flowers. She pulled the chair out slightly as she sat upon her feminine throne and placed the bag underneath her chair. Looking down at the cup, she picked it with her right hand as she let the aroma calm her nerves, as she closed her eyes and took a sip, realizing that there was only one person whom could brew this light coffee brew to perfection the way she liked it._

* * *

 **Soooo, how did you like the prologue so far?**

 **How do you feel about having Sakura being a part of the story, as well as the Host group?**

 **Let me know in the reviews; Thank You For Reading!**


	3. Episode 1 - Starting Today You're A Host

**Normal POV (Point Of View)**

 _Everyone had resumed their normal routine of appealing the lovely young maidens fantasies' and desires for playful teasing and overly dramatic romance. Kyoya had pulled up a chair and sat across from Sakura, opening his laptop and attempting his work. Between them, a silent conversation had taken place that only needed the atmosphere around them to answer each other's questions. Occasionally, looking at one another to see what was wrong if the silence was "deadly" silent; Sakura had poured some more coffee into her cup once more upon the left side of the table. She was about to take the cup when suddenly long slender fingers took the cup within their left hand and raised the glass quickly to take a sip. Sakura blushed as the persons right hand was on top of her left hand, hidden behind the vase while Kyoya continued to sip the liquid while Sakura continued to enjoy gazing out the window while enjoying Kyoya's warm yet cool touch._ _Unknowing to both of them, they had a distance audience watching this secret actions of unconscious affection._

* * *

" **Oh, if I wasn't so nervous around Kyoya, I would request him** " girl #1 squealed towards the others.

" **Don't try it, Sakura would most likely have your head. Supposedly there's a rumor going around that they are engaged** " girl #3 exclaimed worriedly towards girl #1.

* * *

 _By this time Haruhi had woken up and was given the task to go purchase some coffee, as requested by Tamaki. Soon, Ms. Ayanokoji had sat elegantly beside Tamaki. Speaking ill-manneredly about the "kitten without a pedigree" which purposely reached Sakura's ears, realizing that she meant Haruhi, while slowly becoming internally angry. Haruhi had returned shortly and bringing back commoner's coffee, stirring up trouble that only fueled the overly dramatic rich maidens as well as Tamaki's curiosity ._

* * *

" **Hey, wait a minute. What is this?"** Tamaki asked curiously.

" **Just what it looks like. It's Coffee** " Haruhi responded annoyed.

" **I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground** " Tamaki responded.

" **What do you mean? It's instant coffee** " Haruhi responded back.

 _All the girls had reacted with a tilt of their heads in unison:_ " **It's..Instant?"**

 _Soon, Sakura let her composure go and laughed as her and Kyoya made their way to join the group that had formed with all the club members, as well as the guests had encircled around the group._

 _"_ **Wow, I've never heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water** _"_ Tamaki with a happy face of glowing idiocy.

* * *

 _Sakura just continued to laugh in the background from how these people could not comprehend instant coffee. True, Sakura was a "rich person" herself but she enjoyed drinking instant coffee every so often when she woke up and before bed. She found this entertainment to be priceless, wishing she had a video camera to record this. Kyoya simply pushed back his glasses with a sigh from the groups IQ level._

* * *

 _"_ **Commoners are pretty smart** ** _"_** Kyoya added **.**

 **"100 grams for 300 yen?"** Hikaru questioned.

 **'That's a lot less than we normally pay"** Kaoru responded **.**

 **"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not getting you guys expensive coffee"** Haruhi said with an annoyed face.

* * *

 _Sakura placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder with a happy grin while trying to keep it at a small giggle to herself. Sighing tiredly, Haruhi looked over with a shocked face to find the mysterious Sakura within their presence, appearing sly and quick like a fox. Sakura had leaned into the side of haruhi's head, attempting to whisper something within the right ear._

* * *

" **Follow me Haruhi; I'll explain a little bit** " Sakura whispered.

 **"I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee!"** Tamaki announced loudly.

 _He received a standing innovation of clapping and cheering from everyone in the room besides Kyoya, Sakura & Haruhi. With that, Sakura led Haruhi to a small table with warm water and a cup prepared in advance._

Haruhi followed Sakura while grumbling: " **I hate all these damn rich people** "

* * *

 _Sakura simply smiled as haruhi's composure simply diminished from the insult. Constantly apologizing to this brand new rich friend that had been helpful and understanding with the sudden changes. Sakura explained that Haruhi would truly enjoy being here with them in their group and that they are not always like this, it's simply to entertain their guests._

* * *

" **Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it."** Ayanokoji addressed rudely.

" **Care to repeat that '** **REMARK'** **with me outside, Ms. Ayanokoji?"** Sakura asked with a darkened tone directed towards the rude guest.

" **I-I'm Sorry. I was talking to myself** " Ayanokoji responded nervously, in fear of the dark fox queen.

* * *

 _Haruhi had walked back towards the group, thus began pouring the coffee into the teacups while most of the girls were scared and nervous to try the coffee in fear of being yelled at. Tamaki suddenly stood up and took the scared maiden into his arms while dipping her down close to his face._

* * *

" **What if I let you drink if from my mouth** " Tamaki said with his princely voice.

" ** _oh well then_** **, I would drink it** " the young maiden said nervous with a bright shade of blush.

* * *

 _All the girls simply squealed with joy and too much power of moe affecting them; within their fantasy of a princely character charming them like that as well. Focusing on a different group, the twins became Haruhi's next target of focus, watching the brotherly love performance un-fold which only made the questions in mind to continue to form. Annoyance levels rising with this strange group of men; silently giving props to Sakura for putting up with this._

 _Suddenly a tall and broad male figure stepped into the room with a younger looking child upon his shoulders, rubbing his tired eyes while arriving at their destination of a couch, full of other maidens and greeted with a table full of sweets. Setting the younger figure down upon the couch, he looked upon the girls silently as he took a seat besides the younger person with a slight grin._

* * *

" **Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!"** Girl #4 exclaimed happily.

" **We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!"** Girl #7 happily added.

" **I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake."** Honey -senpai mumbled while putting up his adorable Lolita boy act.

" **Is that boy really a third year student?** " Haruhi questioned awkwardly.

* * *

 _Kyoya-senpai had stood beside Haruhi jotting down some notes like usual, enjoying the humor that confused this honor student; yet the light bulb began to light up. Honey had asked Haruhi a simple question about Usa-chan yet the response gave away the feminism of Haruhi's secret. With that, Honey gave Haruhi his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan to hold as he ran off with glee towards the lovely young maiden's whom were eagerly waiting for him to return to them on the couch. Haruhi simply took silent notes about the two different characters they call "Honey" & "Mori"_

* * *

" **Honey-Senpai might seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-Senpai allure, is as strong and silent as his position.** " Kyoya responded with a hint of amusement from Haruhi's confusion written all over.

" **Uh...** " Haruhi responded with no other words to utter.

" **You'll notice that our club utilizes each mans unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki's number one around here. He's the King. His request rate is seventy percent. ALSO, in order for you to pay off your eight million yen debt with us, you act as the Ouran Host Clubs dog until you graduate. I'm sorry. I meant our errand boy. You can try to run if you want to Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employes a private police force of one hundred officers. By the way, do have a passport?** " Kyoya continued.

* * *

 _Sakura began to serve another plate of cake for the guests while lightly picking up on the conversation at hand. Yet, she saw Tamaki beginning to throw his princely attitude around with Haruhi in his hold. Sighing, she began her small duties as a host to join in with the ladies & converse with honey as well as Mori about sweet things and adorable stuff. Suddenly, as if Haruhi & Sakura's minds were synced they began to think about Tamaki's attitude within their minds:_

 **"There's a word to describe people like him. Arrgh. What is it? Aw man. I wish I could remember that word. Hmm...Hmm...Maybe...A pain in the neck...No...There's something that fits him perfectly..."**

* * *

" **Obnoxious!** " Haruhi said a loud; everyone heard it loud and clear.

* * *

 _Tamaki was shocked and hurt, curling up in a corner sulking over the insult said aloud by Haruhi; Hikaru, Kaoru and Sakura simply began to laugh like there was no tomorrow about the insult, deeming Haruhi a straight on hero. Soon, the twins began to corner Haruhi about trying to fix this person's appearance into a host, removing the nerdy glasses from Haruhi's face the sudden plot twist had automatically taken place. Tamaki ordered Hikaru & Kaoru to take Haruhi away, Kyoya began calling a hairstylist and eye doctor while Sakura simply accompanied Hikaru & Kaoru with a bag of clothes she previously bought in her hand, even ordering Honey-senpai to sadly eat cake rather than help. Soon after, Hikaru & Kaoru's light bulbs flashed with realization while Haruhi finished changing into a male uniform, receiving compliments and nodds of approval._

 _"_ **You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform,Sakura?** _"_ Haruhi asked worriedly.

" **Oh, Of Course Haruhi! this uniform suits you perfectly, I hope you don't mind that I had purchased a couple of extra uniforms for you, just incase** " Sakura said with an embarassed look.

" **Oh it's no trouble at all! I highly appreciate it very much, Thank You Sakura** " Haruhi said with a meaninful grin.

 _Sakura blushed a bit and nodded silently with joy since she's never bought any clothes for any of her friends before or ever been thanked by a person, such as Haruhi._

 _"_ **SO CUTE! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!** _"_ Tamaki exclaimed happily.

 _"_ **Haru-Chan you look so cute!** _"_ Honey added.

 _"_ **If we had known that's how you really look...** _"_ Hikaru started _._

 _"_ **We would have helped you out sooner!** _"_ Kaoru finished _._

 _"_ **Who knows. Maybe he'll draw in some customers.** _"_ Kyoya stated.

 _"_ **You know, that's just what I was thinking.** _"_ Tamaki added with a grin.

 **"Bullcrap"** Everyone, except Haruhi, thought.

 _"_ **Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club! I will personally train you to be a first rate Host! If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt** _."_ Tamaki concluded.

" **A Host?** " Haruhi asked.

* * *

 _Soon, Sakura had set Haruhi up with a couple of guests to entertain. After that, Haruhi simply relaxed and became a natural at being a Host; girls constantly asking him questions about the likes, dislikes, opinions and stories about himself. Practically, winning every maidens heart with the story of his mother, how Haruhi took on the chores and handling everything alone, with a bit of help from his father. The heart strings could practically be heart as the songs of sympathy escaped the guests lips while asking Haruhi if they could request him again. Even Tamaki was impressed with his newbie, practically ignoring his Princess Ayanokoji to pay attention to the blossoming host club member. Quickly, Tamaki had called Haruhi over to introduce him to his princess; receiving a smooth, polite and bashful greeting response towards his princess which simply cause Tamaki to blush._

* * *

" **That was so cute!** That little bashfulness was good! very good! Amazingly good!" Tamaki happily exclaimed praises while twirling Haruhi around in a mini circle.

" **Tamaki...** " Ayanokoji said with an awkward blank face.

" **oh, your so cute!** " Tamaki re-exclaimed with so much joy.

" **Mori -senpai! Help me!** " Haruhi cried out within Tamaki's strong hold.

 _From afar, sitting at her own table near the window, Sakura stopped her left hand and turned her head to the right towards the sound of excitment. With a giggle, she witnessed Mori -senpai remove Haruhi from Tamaki's hold as he held Haruhi high up in the air with a slight blush appearing from a light bulb of realization flashing in his mind. Sakura rested her chin upon her right hands' palm while admiring how the host club was slowly enjoying having Haruhi around as a new host and friend. With that, she lifted her left hand which held a fork with the last piece of her strawberry shortcake on it and ate it happily; grateful that Honey -senpai gave it to her. With that, she stood up and watched as Tamaki begged Mori to give Haruhi back, saying **"**_ ** _Come on little one, let Daddy give you a big hug."_** _Unknowing to the boys, Princess Ayanokoji did not look like such a happy princess; Sakura narrowed her eyes at this as she made her way towards the doors and walked outside with ease. Releasing a whisper to herself as she began to walk down the hall with her white shawl flowing:_

 **"I think a little Pomeranian needs some discipline"**

* * *

 **Haruhi POV**

 _ ***SPLASH!***_

 **"Hey, what happened to my bag?"** I asked to herself **.**

 _I had looked out the window and sees all of his things in the fountain outside._

 **"Oh. Are you kidding me? But, how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Guess their everywhere."**

 _As I began running down the hallway to get downstairs to the fountain on the ground floor, she spots Ayanokoji and stops mid-way behind her._

 **"Oh. It's you again. I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though. You're always going to be a second class citizen. _"_** Ayanokoji said as she began walking away.

" **I have a feeling that girl's the one who threw my bag in the pond. I can't be bothered with her right now though. I gotta find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week** " I continued running on.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

* * *

 _Soon after, everyone had reunited together, allowing the 3 members to let everyone know about the incident. Even Hikaru and Kaoru took Sakura's phone and played the voice recording as she looked away with embarrassment from forgetting to change her password. Ironically, Ayanokoji had requested Haruhi today as they sat at a table._

" **Oh, really? That must've been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond.** " Ayanokoji responded fluidly.

" _ **Why did she request me, when it's obvious she doesn't like me?** "_ Haruhi thought.

" **And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's blue-blood and not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you, is because he's trying to turn you into a gentlemen. Don't start thinking he cares about you because he's doting on you."** Ayanokoji continued, forcing Haruhi out of her thoughts and then Haruhi's lightbulb of realization lit.

" **Now I understand. You're jealous of me.** " Haruhi responded slowly.

 _Suddenly, Ayanokoji kicks the table causing her and Haruhi to fall, and Haruhi is now on top of her_

" **AAAAHHHH! No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help me! He just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!** " Ayanokoji exclaimed; making sure everyone in the room heard and saw.

 _Sakura had handed the twins two glass pitchers of cold water beforehand and walked towards Haruhi and Aya; suddenly dumping water on them._

" **Oh, why... did you do that?** " Ayanokoji asked shocked.

" **I figured that I'd let the twins help you to cool off, Princess** " Sakura added with a smile besides Kyoya.

 _Tamaki offered a hand as he helped Ayanokoji up upon her feet as she grabbed Tamaki by the arm dramatically._

" **Do something, Tamaki! Haruhi just assaulted me.** " she exclaimed dramatically.

 _Placing his heads upon her shoulders he moved her away from him to give eachother enough space._

" **I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag in the pond, didn't you?** " Tamaki asked.

" **You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?** " Ayanokoji asked nervously.

* * *

 _Sakura stood between the twins as she took out her phone with all three of them slightly grinning at Aya with a genuine happy face. She merely looked at them in shock and then returned her gaze upon her King Tamaki._

" **You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man.** " Tamaki sadly concluded.

" **But..why Tamaki..** " Aya began to cry.

" **You idiot!** " Aya exclaims as she officially runs out of the room for good; never to return to the club or even the school.

 _(behind the scenes: Sakura had a conference with the chairman and spoke to him with the evidence; so she's no longer welcome at Ouran either)_

 _Looking upon Haruhi's soaking wet form, Sakura came forward and offered a small towel as she happily took it._

" **Hmm..Now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now one thousand!** " Tamaki interjected.

" **Gh..One thousand...** " Haruhi said nervously.

" **Come on. I've high expectations for you, my little rookie.** " Tamaki winked as he helped haruhi up to her feet.

" **Huh?** " Haruhi responded confused.

" **This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?** " Kyoya stated.

 _Taking the bag from Kyoya, into her hands, she looked upon the group once more and said:_

 **"Thanks a lot you guys. I'm gonna go change."**

 _Walking out of the room, a thought came into mind from within the group._

" **Dear** **, isn't that spare uniform the-"** Sakura asked only to be interrupted with a hand gesture.

 _Kyoya simply placed a finger over his lips with a grin as she smiled genuinely in return with a nod._

* * *

 _Tamaki had grabbed a couple of towels from a small cabinet within the club room and decided to give them to Haruhi since one little towel wasn't going to do it. He proceed to knock on the door and come in politely; coming face to face with a pink curtain with his hand beginning to grab hold and pull it back._

" **Haruhi. Here you go. I've brought you some towels** " Tamai said.

 _Coming into visual was Haruhi, and then a light bulb of realization finally flashed in Tamaki's mind, causing him to let go of the curtain that had fallen back into place concealing Haruhi once more; metaphorical lightbulbs had lit all together to spell out one word:_

" **So..You're a girl?** " Tamaki asked awkwardly.

" **Biologically speaking, Yes** " Haruhi responded, drawing back the curtains revealing her slightly feminine form, wearing a long sleeve yellow uniform dress.

As Tamaki began to freak out and start yelling random nonsense, everyone from the rest of the host club group had d stepped into the room; impressed that the uniform looked shockingly well on Haruhi.

* * *

" **Listen, Senpai. I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, reather than what sex they are.** " Haruhi stated directly towards the group.

 **"Well, isn't this an interesting development**." Kyoya commented while pushing back his glasses.

" **Oh yeah**." Hikaru and Kaoru agreed in unison.

" **Uh..you know I have to say Senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier.** " Haruhi stated directly towards Tamaki.

 _Tamaki could merely utter an "Uh" as his face turned dark red in a blushing frenzy and he covered his mouth in silence from the sudden compliment leaving him speechless. Sakura lightly brushed her hand over her lips as she blushed a tad while giggling._

 **"Oh dear** " Sakura said in a side glance towards the right facing you, the reader.

 **"Now, I could be wrong but, I think we might be witnessing the beginnings of love here."** Kyoya spoke in the same side glancing matter facing you, the reader.

* * *

 _Facing the large mirror once more, Haruhi began to think and thought about how the situation has changed and how it could benefit her._

 _"_ **Being a host, and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls, might not be that bad.** " Haruhi spoke with an optimistic tone.

 **"GAH!"** Tamaki finally uttered from his silence.

 **"I wonder how I could pull it off.** " Haruhi thought.

 _Giving it a couple more seconds of thought; Haruhi had her answer._

 **"I've got it."** Haruhi announced.

 _Turning towards the group:_

 **"I'll just start calling everyone dude and bro now."** Haruhi concluded.

* * *

THANK YOU! IT took such a long time to write this chapter; I hope you liked it or managed to read through it ;0;

Let me know what you thought about it in the review & stay tuned for Episode 2!


	4. Episode 2 - Prologue

_**Episode 2 Prologue**_

 _An excessive amount of footsteps echoed through the hall as the person behind the noise was Haruhi running down the hallway quickly to reach the music room, trying hard not to be late again. She was grateful that Sakura was around to help her out when she was getting in trouble with late attendance; being saved by the wrath of Kyoya and Tamaki. Having a gal pal to socialize and hangout with in and out of school was happily needed for her, even if she doesn't really say it. Currently, Haruhi only had one thought running through her mind and let it speak out loud:_

 **I'll never hear the end of it if I show up late."**

 _Stopping abruptly at the music room door, she took a moment to catch her breath as she reached for the door handle. Opening the door, she somehow walked into a different world; an amazon themed tropical paradise. Looking around, as she stepped forward she took in the scenery that had welcomed her; tropical plants, flowers, trees, animals and even a Toucan squawking through the open space._  
 _Simply wondering:_

 **"What is this? Where am I?"**

 _As usual, the Host club welcomed Haruhi while displaying their tropical white tunic styled clothing._

* * *

 _ **Haruhi POV**_

" **When I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from heaven mom? This was the club I was forced to join."**

* * *

 _Once the introduction was completed, the group had began to acknowledge Haruhi's presence; automatically being the twins._

" **You finally made it Haruhi. You're so late**." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

" **I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring**." Haruhi responded while looking at her mini calendar.

 _Suddenly, Tamaki happily wrapped his arm around Haruhi while explaining the reason for a tropical paradise._

" **Huddling over a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense. Besides, the heating system we have is, the best!** " Tamaki exclaimed.

 **"Ugh.** " was all Haruhi could get out from her mouth.

 **"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say. You owe us eight million yen, remember?** " Kyoya asked with an averted gaze towards his cellphone.

 _With a slight and intake of a gasp, Haruhi realized that she still owes them eight million yen because of the incident of her breaking a priceless vase of the club by accident; technically wondering how long she'll have to pay off the ridiculously high debt. Brushing off the internal flashback she looked around and she kept thinking about something but couldn't quite put her finger on it._

 **"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh, yes! We've turned this place into nirvana. A balmy tropical island of ever lasting summer!"** Tamaki exclaimed once more in his overly dramatic manner.

 **"That's funny, because I feel a massive chill right now** " Haruhi responded awkwardly..

* * *

 _ **Tamaki POV**_

 **"Only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite, private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."**

* * *

 _Tamaki began to entertain his lovely guests with his princely poses and simply kneeling before his goddesses with the dialogue already prepared in his mind, flowing out of him like smooth silk. Taking the hand of once of his lovely maidens, he knelt before her like a knight towards his princess._

" **What heartlessness! Even with my lustrous skin, shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese King outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess, I kneel before you swearing my loyalty.** " he said.

" **Tamaki...** " Girl #1 said with a blush; embarassed from having Tamaki hold her hand.

" **Lucky.** " Girl #2 responded.

" **Oh, wow.** " Girl #3 could only say.

 _As he stood up and he addressed his guests with an important announcement for an upcoming event that would appeal to them._

" **Oh, yes. I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party**." Tamaki announced.

" **We're throwing a party?** " Haruhi questioned with a confused look.

* * *

 _The announcement, reaching towards the ears of Hikaru & Kaoru's guests', they simply had to know the extra details. So they could prepare for the special event that was occurring next week from the club members; even if it meant fangirling some more._

 **"What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?"** Girl #4 asked.

 **"Yes. In fact, we've rented the schools largest hall.** " Hikaru responded.

" **It's the perfect place for dancing**." Kaoru gave the twins the perfect opportunity to give their guests a bit of foreplay for their amusement.

 _They began to get closer as they held each other in a romantic manner of forbidden incest love._

" **But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru**." Hikaru spoke.

 **"Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel**." Kaoru responded with a slight blush.

 _The fangirls began to scream as their Moe meters were overflowing with love and joy from the twins performance of forbidden brotherly love; practically flowers were bursting from their group. Haruhi took notice and realized that the guests seemed more worked up than usual. Standing beside Kyoya, she took notice of him focusing on his phone and answering phone calls every so often within the time of her being their in that point of the day; " **I wonder why Kyoya -senpai is on his phone today? I mean, we're not missing anyone today; Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Saku-WAIT! Sakura's not here?"**_

 _Realizing that Sakura was missing, she looked around a bit and realized that Sakura truly wasn't here today; taking note of asking Kyoya a bit later where she was._

* * *

 **"Showing some skin is popular with the ladies.** " Kyoya finally spoke as he began to write down some notes.

" **So, are you the one with this tropical paradise idea?** " Haruhi asked.

" **Sakura and I have no decision making authority. All of the club policies are laid out by the clubs king, Tamaki. But, I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book we were looking at onto his desk.** " Kyoya responded with a grin.

" **So THEY WERE the real brains behind the operation**." Haruhi thought.

" **Speaking of Sakura; Senpai, where is she anyway? Is she coming later on or is she just not into this tropical cosplay?** " Haruhi asked as she threw in some humor.

" **Currently she's come down with a slight cold that may be a slight fever so she's on bed rest at home for a little while** " Kyoya responded while concluding his note taking.

" **I don't mean to pry but is that why you're using your phone? To check on her or to give her updates on the club?** " Haruhi questioned.

 _Kyoya remained quiet for a little bit while thinking about how to respond to Haruhi's double question. True, he was on a 50/50 with being worried; he forced her to stay home when he passed by her home to pick her up this morning. Kyoya began an internal flashback of how this morning played out; a small concerned argument, turning into a slight faint spell and a cold touch to her face, caused Kyoya to pick her up bridal style back into her home and change her himself forcefully into her pajamas behind closed doors. Calling in one of his family's doctors', he wanted the doctor to take care of her and give him updates every once in a while about her condition even though it was small; he still cares for his dark queen even if he doesn't show it in public. Yet, he'd never let any of that personal information slip from his mouth._

With that, Kyoya finally responded to Haruhi's question with one last look at his notes and a grin:

 **"You could say that"**

* * *

 **"A-choo!"** Sakura exclaimed as she blew her nose into a tissue while she laid in bed.

 _Looking towards her right, she admired that it was a lovely day outside; blue skies and puffy white clouds to please her._

" **I guess they're talking about me at the club** " Sakura said with a slight giggle.

* * *

 _On the other end of the room, Mori and Honey were entertaining their guests with their tropical appearances and outfits; eating precious sweets while approaching their lovely guests. Honey had jumped up infront of the girls with his little playful smile._

" **Ta-da!** " Honey yelled out happily.

" **Aw! You're so cute Honey**!" Girl #5 exclaimed as she complimented Honey's shirtless Hawaiian look.

 **"Hi, ladies! I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in. Takashi!** " Honey exclaimed happily.

 _He jumped on Takashi as he began to climb up Takashi like a koala climbing up the tree; placing the flowery necklace around Takashi's neck._

" **There! We match!** " Honey exclaimed happily; Mori simply grinned.

" **There covered in camellias!** " the girls exclaimed in joyful unison.

Concluding her distant view of Mori and Honey's performance; Haruhi simply sighed as she grinned her gears of thoughts to understand.

 **"I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them**." Haruhi stated.

* * *

 _Being jarred from her thoughts, Haruhi turned back to pay attention to her guests, mainly the two girls whom enjoyed requesting Haruhi constantly; Kimiko and Momoka._

 **"Um, Haruhi...aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?** " Kimiko asked.

" **I'd like to see that.** " Momoka added curiously.

" **Oh-uh-well-no-I-I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early-spring attire in early-spring ,you know?** " Haruhi responded nervously.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Haruhi came face to face with an overly exaggerated tropical female outfit. She felt uncomfortable to even dare wear something like that when she wasn't really inclined to participate in that manner of cosplay with the guys; Tamaki wouldn't leave her alone and then the secret would be let out, causing her to not complete her duty of paying off her debt._

 **"But we have one ready for you Haruhi. I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair.** " Tamaki stated to Haruhi

" **No thanks**." Haruhi quickly rejected.

" **Bet'cha, Sakura got sick to opt out of this too. I'll call her later on or even visit her** " Haruhi thought with an internal giggle for herself.

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

* * *

" **Wow, Haruhi. You are really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?** " Kimiko asked.

" **I think that's great! I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom the night of the party**." Momoka added.

" **The two of us, dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy...** " Girl #6 had added while picturing her and Haruhi dancing like a fairytale.

 **"You really think so? You know, ladies, I think it's so cute when you dream like that.** " Haruhi complimented.

 _A young maiden came into view as she stood infront of Haruhi's small group; she had short hair and eyes that couldn't remove their strong gaze from Haruhi. Tall, elegant and petite she had graced this small group with her presence; soon, this person made herself known._

" **Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe it's time for the Hosts to switch clients."**

" **Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss...** " Haruhi apologetically spoke.

" **My name is Kanako. Kanako Kasugasaki. You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi**." she replied with a slight touch upon Haruhi's cheek with her hand.

* * *

 **Poor Little Sakura became sick; Kyoya being slightly & secretly worried. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this; let me know how you feel about this story in the reviews & I'll see you soon in the official chapter of Episode 2!**


	5. Episode 2 - The Job Of A HighSchool Host

**Hello my lovely readers, story followers and guests; Ms. Hydrangea & Sakura here, letting you know how much we adore your reviews of me continuing on the story with Sakura. It's a shame that Sakura caught a cold so early but the sudden change in seasons just caused her to get a small cold; she'll be back by the next episode (I promise). ALSO, for those of you who might be interested; I will actually post up an official drawing of Sakura on my deviantart once I get my college exams out of the way; I'll let you know within one of the episode chapters when & the link to check it out. I'll even post my deviantart account link in my biography too, to look and see if you'd also be interested in an art commission.**

 **But, don't fret! For being such lovely fans and followers; I'll surprise you with a little bit of Sakura every once in a while within the scenes and maybe even a slightly romantic scene that will hopefully fit in to Kyoya's character perfectly.**

* * *

 _ **Episode 2: The Job Of A High-School Host!**_

 **"I can't take this any more."** Tamaki mumbled within his corner.

 _Tamaki had curled up within his dark corner of sulking while eat commoner's ramen in annoyance and childish anger with a hint of jealousy._

 **"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?"** Hikaru directly asked.

 **"Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?"** Kaoru asked as well.

" **He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"** Kyoya commented while typing upon his computer.

 _Blinking a couple times out of pure confusion, Haruhi simply wondered what kind of illness Ms. Kasuga had that made senpai sulk._

" **what illness?** Haruhi finally asked.

" **She's got the Host Hopping disease** " Hikaru responded with ease.

 **"AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease"** Kaoru concluded.

 **"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis''** kyoya commented once more; continuing to focus upon the budget numbers on his screen.

 **"That's right. Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan**." Honey commented as he ate his slice of cake.

 _Haruhi began to picture Kanako and Tamaki in a couple like pose; Princess Kanako's arms wrapped around Tamaki's neck as they appeared to be in a fantasy of love, as if kissing could be done in a mere scene. The light bulb began to go off in her head: Tamaki was just jealous that Kanako chose her now._

 **"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?"** Haruhi asked with a dejected tone while looking at Tamaki.

 _Officially he turned around with tears in his eyes as his face began to fluster a shade of dark red of embarrassment and childish tantrums. Walking towards Haruhi he stopped and pointed at her directly._

 **"Shut up! I couldn't care less. I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl. I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when you, yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here"** Tamaki exclaimed as he somewhat lied through his teeth with his pure embarrassment and childish tantrum fueling his insides to speak.

" **Yeah. She opted out of taking gym classes.** " Hikaru butted it.

 **"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell.** " Kaoru added.

 _Suddenly pulling out a random chest from who knows where, Tamaki began rummaging through it looking for who knows what in the midst of his anger and childish tantrum of wanting Haruhi to be a lady and dress like one._

 **"That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy"** Tamaki exclaimed as he pulled out a huge picture frame; containing a middle school picture of Haruhi with long flowing brown hair.

" **Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were then!** " Tamaki exclaimed once more with tears pouring down his kingly face.

 **"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!"** Haruhi yelled out directly at Tamaki.

" **The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could _this_ possibly become _that_?** " Hikaru noted while comparing pictures.

 **"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So, I decided to get it all cut off. I didn't care if looked like a dude, ya know?"** Haruhi explained as she lightly brushed her hand through her shortened hair.

" **Gh! Girls should never refer to herself as a dude! Mama! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again!"** Tamaki cried out in overdramatic sobs directed towards "Mama"

" **I'm sorry, but who's Mama?** " Kaoru asked Kyoya.

" **Based on club position, I assume it's me.** " Kyoya responded with a slight sweatdrop.

 **"But aren't you and Sakura both sharing the same position; so wouldn't that make you both mama?** " Kaoru asked.

" **Being married to this moron? She would just divorce him automatically by throwing him out of the window.** " Kyoya added with a grin of content.

 _Kaoru laughed a little from imaging Sakura throwing their king out of a window for calling her "mama"_.

" **Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, I can pay off more of my debt. That would never happen if I am just an errand boy**." Haruhi responded.

" **I hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party**." Hikaru commented.

" **Uh...no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events. So, if I could be excused.."** Haruhi requested nervously.

 **"Definitely not. A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you are willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy.** " Tamaki directly addressed his blackmailing effort at Haruhi.

* * *

 _A loud noise could be heard from within the club room, which was labeled as classical waltzing music. Haruhi was learning to dance with the help of Ms. Kanako herself. Yet, she tried so hard to follow her but ended up being embarrassed and fumbling on her feet; Kanako simply brushed it off and continued to dance in an elegant manner. Three cellphone cameras were viewed in the distance, recording Haruhi's failure at learning how to properly waltz_.

" **Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good work, Haruhi. Now on the slow, you should keep your feet together."** Kanako stated.

 **"Uh.."** Haruhi managed to mutter.

 **"Remember, the gentlemen always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."** Kanako responded with ease.

 _Within a nearby dark and gloomy corner; a small figure was curled up in a sulking fettle position, whom you may wonder? Why, our lovey and gloomy king, Tamaki._

 **"Got it. Uh- waahh.** " Haruhi said as she fumbled and fell on top of Kanako

 **"I'm so sorry Ms. Kazugasaki!** " Haruhi exclaimed worriedly.

" **It's ok, Haruhi."** Kanako responded while placing her arms around Haruhi.

 **"Uh..Can I help you up?** Haruhi asked.

 **"Why so gloomy, boss?"** Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

 **"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one who Haruhi practices with**." Hikaru stated.

 **"I think you may be right, but he's way to tall to stand in as a woman."** Kaoru concluded **.**

* * *

 _Once the dancing lesson had ended, Haruhi began to thank Kanako for her help with trying to dance. Kanako was simply happy to spend time alone with Haruhi due to her host hopping disease that just controlled her silly mind. Haruhi just didn't really know how to respond or react to what Kanako was trying to do along the lines of spending time alone. A small and floral teacup caught Kanako's eye as she had recognized this teacup to be a Ginori, receiving a quizzical response about the teacup. Kyoya began to explain how she had a keen eye about the bran new teacup set that they recently received yesterday, adding that Sakura was the one whom had decided that it was time for the club to upgrade their tea sets. Kanako simply commented with a deep passion of how lovely the teacup was; receivng a gasp from Tamaki and a question from Haruhi. She responded with a denial of not being into tableware with an exaggerated look, giving haruhi a thought as to why she is suddenly denying something she likes._

* * *

 _Suddenly, the club door had opened and a young man had stepped in carrying a box of teacup sets; receiving a gasp from Kanako herself as she looked towards the figure_. _She recognized him as Toru Suzushima, her Fiancee._

" **Hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered.** " Toru announced.

 **"Ah, thank you very much. Every item you have chosen for us, has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed.** " Kyoya responded

" **Well, that's good to hear.** " Toru responded back with a slight blush from the compliment.

" **So, do you sell tea sets?** " Haruhi questioned with curiousity.

" **No. I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?** " Toru responded with a weary smile.

" **Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny. Hahahahaha. I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a high-class company.** " Kanako laughed with an insult flowing through her words like the wind; hurting Toru with a slight gasp.

" **High-class company?"** Haruhi repeated quizzically.

" **His family business, Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country.** " Kyoya responded while jotting down some notes.

" **Wow.** " Haruhi managed to say.

" **So, whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way.** " Kyoya explained.

Haruhi - *sees connection between Toru and Kanako*

 **"He has a great eye for fine China. Don't you, Suzushima?** " Kyoya commented.

" **You think? I've still got a lot to learn. But, thank you.** " Toru responded with a grin.

" **Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?** " Kyoya purposely asked.

" **Yes, I am. Well, I'd better go now.** " Toru responded as he politely excused himself and headed for the door.

 _As Toru leaves, Kanako looks at his back once more with her own eyes filled with hurt as she lowered her gaze to her teacup; admiring it within her own thoughts, questioning why she was behaving the way she was towards her fiancee. Tamaki snapped her out of her thoughts as he questioned if she was enjoying the host club, causing her to gasp. Haruhi simply commented as she was getting the feeling that Kanako and Toru were kinda close yet Kanako stood up abruptly and mumbled in denial while shyly walking across the room and out the door; leaving Haruhi speechless from what just occurred._

* * *

" **Uh.."** Haruhi managed to utter in confusion.

" **Haru-Chan! Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-Chan's fiancé!"** Honey pointed out happily.

" **Kyoya. How long have you known about this?"** Tamaki questioned.

" **About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know we conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so we disregarded it."** Kyoya stated with ease.

 **"I see..."** Tamaki stated.

" **Toru Suzushima: Outstanding grades, fair social status, he's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything...** " Kyoya began.

" **He doesn't have much presence.** " Hikaru added.

" **And he's faint hearted**." Kaoru added on.

" **So, in other words, he's boring.** " Kyoya responded bluntly with a conclusive clap of his notebook suddenly closing.

" **I had no idea they were so merciless to other guys; geez, I'll have to ask Sakura about this sometime** " Haruhi thought nervously.

" **Suzushima is a good boy. Right?** " Honey commented as he looked from Usa-chan to Mori.

" **Yeah.** " Mori responded with a nod.

 **"Alright everyone. We'll have to work on our strategy.** " Tamaki suddenly shouted out.

 **"Which one?** " Everyone asked in unison; looking at Tamaki with straight faces.

 **"Men, it is our responsibility, as the members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make every girl happy!** " Tamaki happily concluded with strong determination.

* * *

 _Night time approached as the classy ball began to bustle with light, life and music even the ladies dressed for the occasion of this fancy event; taking notice of trying to impress everyone other person so they could become queen of the ball. Their king, Tamaki, began to announce his welcomes and greetings to his audience as he welcomed all his little lambs to his ball with a kingly bow. The orchestra began to liven up the room with a symphony of classy waltzing music, Kyoya also announcing that the queen of the night would be chosen and awarded a passionate kiss on the cheek from their king himself based on their dancing skills. Fan-girls began to scream wildly as Tamaki blew them all of a kiss of good luck for his darlings; everyone being lively except for one person: Haruhi._

" **Haruhi! Show some enthusiasm."** the twins said in unison on either side of her.

 **"Well, excuse me you guys. Sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park**." Haruhi responded blandly.

 **"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not. Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread**." Kyoya responded.

 _He continued to write some notes constantly within his notebook of some things to go over and consider later._

 **"A spread?"** Haruhi questioned with a blink.

 _With a slight blush tinting her cheeks and a down gaze look she asked a simple question:_

 **"With fancy tuna?"**

 _Kyoya's mechanical pencil had snapped in two from the sudden shocking statement, the rest of the host club began to freak out from that one simple question of adorable-ness._

" **Fancy Tuna!?"** The Whole club exclaimed.

Tamaki - *jumps off the balcony* Get some fancy tuna here right now!

" **And some deluxe sushi**." Kyoya stated on the phone.

 _Hikaru and Kaoru began to hug Haruhi tightly while rubbing their cheeks against either side of her head from how adorable she was from her embarrassing statement of fancy tuna. She looked down an embarrassed red face of blushing, giving the inner color of salmon a run for their money._

" _ **Damn these filthy rich jerks..."** _ Haruhi thought with a major blush on her down gazed face.

* * *

 _A little later on, after the sudden shock of Haruhi's statement, they relaxed and continued on with their night at the Ouran ball. Haruhi stood against a large pillar and the two girls that adored Haruhi came form the behind and were about to ask Haruhi a question until Princess Kanako decided to step forward fully and speak to Haruhi. Her blue dress flowed and matched her short puffed hair along with her petite form of slender elegance and beauty._

 **"Hello Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?"** Kanako quickly asked.

 **"Yeah. Of course you can."** Haruhi responded with a grin.

 _Haruhi offered her hand as Kanako took it while the two fangirls were saddened that Kanako took Haruhi to dance. They began to dance together; letting everyone admire them with poise and beauty with a few flaws every so often. Close by, Tamaki, Mori and Honey had noticed that Kanako and Haruhi were in their sights thus setting the plan in motion._

" **Kasuga-Chan is here**." Honey commented to Tamaki.

" **Alright men. Then let us commence with our operation."** Tamaki announced.

 _" **Roger!"**_ Mori and Honey exclaimed.

 _Mori and Honey grabbed Haruhi away from Kanako and ran off; leaving kanako in utter shock and confusion from what just occurred._

" **What? Kidnapped?"** Kanako questioned nervously.

" **Heh."** Tamaki responded with a slightly playful grin.

* * *

 _Suddenly, the large doors had burst open and the club was greeted with Mori and Honey waltzing through the door with Haruhi thrown over Mori's shoulder like a child. They arrived in front of the twins, Mori began to put Haruhi down upon the ground once her shoes made contact with the floor below her._

 **"There she is!** " Kaoru announced.

 **"You didn't have to be so forceful!** " Haruhi exclaimed as she straightened her clothing.

 **"Never mind that! Go get changed!"** Hikaru exclaimed as he shoved a bag of clothes within Haruhi's hands **.**

 _Honey simply laughed as he began pushing Haruhi into the changing room as she simply closed the curtains while the group stood together while waiting for her to change._

 **"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling. And remember Haruhi, there are only twenty minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."** Kyoya commented.

 _As Haruhi stepped out of the changing room she sat down at a chair infront of a large mirror as Hikaru and Kaoru benga to put on the finishing touches on Haruhi to complete her disguise. Honey simply stated his response clearly for Haruhi to hear:_

 **"You have to ask him how he feels, ok?"**

 **"Uh, we know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling**." The twins responded in unison.

 _Suddenly Tamaki had burst through the doors dramatically with an large opening gesture while walking towards the group and stopping midway to signal his club members._

 **Gentlemen! Here you all are! What are you doing!? The guests are waiting for-"** *Tamaki paused mid-sentence.

 _He was captivated by Haruhi's beauty; long flowing brown hair with a touch of makeup to rejuvenate the beauty of her youth. Her dress being plain but suiting to her body type yet her atmosphere and aura just caused internal metaphorical butterflies in his stomach as she stood up and turned out to see him._

" **So, what do think?"** Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

 **"Wow! You look so cute!"** Honey exclaimed with glee.

 **"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes."** Haruhi responded in annoyance; mechanically walking away.

" **Good luck, Haruhi!** " the twins exclaimed In unison once more.

" **I can't believe...She's so pretty.** " Tamaki managed to utter out.

 _Shortly running down the hallway, Haurhi managed to find the room that Toru was in quickly as she stepped into the large room; beginning the plan of the clubs relationship fixing strategy. The awkwardness was screaming out like a burst water heater pipe, dripping with confusion, understanding and just questioning who the hell wrote a stupid love letter like this:_

 **" I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you, I've been head over heels in love! Hee-hee! It's like my heart is stuck in a never-ending typhoon! All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When typhoons rising waters come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark! I do! I do! "**

 _Luckily, Haruhi was able to play along and was able to pt her acting skills to the test when it came to not revealing her identity and playing the part of a rejected girl very lightly. On the other end, Tamaki had lead Kanako down the hallway and began to speak to her about figuring out his princess; using the host to host switching to get her Fiancé's attention while being her happiest gazing upon a teacup._

 _Jarring a piece of her memory, Kanako began to recall her childhood with Toru as he claimed that she would be his wife and they would enjoy their days talking about the different teacups. As if their minds were in sync both Kanako and Toru began to speak of each other's mixed messages; assuming that the other would never notice one another and how they wanted to change in hopes that the other would wait. Tamaki lead Kanako to the door of a room; opening it, Kanako faced the couple. The couple being Toru with a mysterious girl; sudden mixed feelings of distrust, doubt and heart break shot through Kanako as she excused herself and ran off while her tear sparkled their trail down her face upon the glistening moonlight._

* * *

" **Looks like we just made matter worse."** Haruhi quietly commented.

 **"But he did go running after her."** Tamaki responded with a slight grin.

 _Haruhi smiled, recalling their motto and duty as a club:_

 _"_ ** _It's our responsibility, as the members of the elite Ouran Host Club, to make very girl happy."_**

* * *

 _Soon the chase between Toru and Kanako had come to an end as he managed to grab Kanako's arm after chasing her in the courtyard, thus their spark began to redden their cheeks as they looked at each other with their own eyes. A spotlight had lit up the courtyard as Tamaki had announced the last waltz of the night; belonging to Toru and Kanako. The lovely couple began to dance their waltz elegantly and beautifully as they both confessed their love thus putting an end to Kanako's host hopping; receiving a blessing from Tamaki._

 **"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!"** Hikaru announced; _strangely holding a banana peel_ **.**

" **Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!"** Kaoru exclaimed; _strangely holding a banana peel as well._ **  
**

 _Everyone began to cheer and clap for Kanako for being the queen of the ouran ball; she blushed with a pleased smile towards Toru as he blushed with a grin._

 **"And now, for her reward, a kiss on the check from the king!"** Hikaru announced; _banana peel missing._

 **"You ready?"** Tamaki stated with a wink.

 **"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"** Kaoru announced **;** _banana peel missing._

 **"Huh!**?" Haruhi and Tamaki had exclaimed in unison.

 **"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night would make the evening more thrilling for everyone!"** The twins announced in unison.

 **"It's just on the check, right? You should except it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping."** Toru commented.

 **"There's no way I can kiss her.** " Haruhi responded.

 **"If you do it, we will cut your debt by one-third.** " Kyoya stated with a glint.

" **Well, it is just a peck on the cheek...** " Haruhi quickly responded after her re-consideration.

 _Haruhi began to walk down the steps to fully meet Kanako for her kiss on the cheek reward. Suddenly Honey had realized something:_

Honey - **Hey, you don't think this is Haru-Chan's first kiss, do you?**

 **"What!?"** Tamaki exclaimed.

 _Haruhi turned Kanako's face and was about to kiss her cheek when Tamaki came running down the stairs._

 **"Wait, Haruhi!"** Tamaki exclaimed dramatically with an outstretched hand.

 _Being a clumsy king that he is, Tamaki had slipped on a banana peel and accidentally pushed Haruhi into Kanako which evoked a sweet kiss on the lips for the two girls. Tamaki and Toru could not respond from the sudden shock of this kiss; Tamaki being more heartbroken and dramatically shocked. A couple of seconds of this caused Haruhi and Kanako to move away quickly from eachother with their hands mirrored upon their mouths in slight shock. Too many fangirls just screamed in moe love and fantasy._

" _ **I never would have thought that I'd end up giving my first kiss to another girl. But it was such an amazing night...so I guess it's just as well**_."

Haruhi thought.

* * *

 _ **Within the Sakura residence**_

 _Sakura was reading a book in bed once more. She spent the day receiving messages from the Host Club every so often; it made her embarrassed and guilty for making them worry about her. She tried her best not to laugh from the picture messages and videos that the twins would send her of Haruhi with Ms. Kanako and Tamaki sulking in his corner eating Ramen noodles, Haruhi learning to dance the waltz, Tamaki being trapped within haruhi's beauty and Haruhi's first kiss. At times, she would laugh so much the cough fit was endless, causing the doctor to worry every once in a while. Sighing, she placed her book upon her left nightstand and got off of the bed. She moved forward making her way to her television as she turned it on and connected her music playlist to it; playing a waltz song. She began to dance around with her fake partner around the room; picturing how nice it would've been to have attended the party._

" **Oh dear, I think this waltz is suited for one person like me** " Sakura spun around while she closed her eyes.

 _The door opened and closed, as the person who entered her room made their way towards Sakura._

" **You'd love me at once the-"** Sakura began to lightly sing.

 _As the person snaked their arm around her waist and dipped her down._

 **"-the way you did, once upon a dream** " the person concluded.

 _Opening her eyes, she looked up with a shocked expression from her dipping position to see Kyoya looking down upon her with a grin and those eyes of secret playfulness. He brought her up as they continued to dance together. Simply dancing as if nothing mattered, soon time had gone by and the song had concluded; looking at each other with content they bowed._

 _"_ **I didn't hear you come in** _"_ Sakura spoke as she curtsied with her pajama dress at Kyoya.

" **And I didn't hear you sleeping** " Kyoya responded as he bowed with a playful grin.

 _She blushed from embarrassment at his statement, claiming that she snores. She argued with rosy blushed cheeks that she did not snore while Kyoya placed a hand upon her forehead, feeling her temperature noting that her slight sickness had cleared up. They began to make their way over to sit down at Sakura's desk, taking out their laptops. As such, they began to work on the club budget and their King's never-ending requests for something new while discussing different things behind closed doors_. _Taking a short break through the night to go through the photos and video footage of the ball on her TV._


	6. Episode 3 - Prologue

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for being ghost for a while; ya know, college and stuff. Yet, I have some time to give you all what you have been wanting: a new chapter update! I have read most of your reviews and I'm so happy you all enjoy my writing for this story; hope you enjoy this NEW updated chapter of our lovely hostesses story. Ironically, I've actually met my OWN Kyoya & we are together so this story is just more realistic now that it's too funny NOT to write. ANYWAYS! On with the story!**

* * *

 **Episode 3 - Prologue**

 _(Of course, since I do not own Ouran Host Club; I must let Tamaki have his usual speech about the club)_

 _ **Tamaki POV**_

 **"Only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite, private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."**

* * *

As the scene began to unfold, beautiful cherry blossom trees were dropping their petals in greetings to the large garden below themselves; the unfamiliar, white wooden, double doors opened up to the group; Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins were dressed as butlers while Haruhi, Honey and Mori were wearing Kimono styled clothing (if you've seen the episode, you know what I'm talking about). The group quickly greeted their princesses with a unision sound of **"Welcome Ladies"**

 _Quickly, the different varieties of teacups were visible to the groups of princesses as Tamaki began to speak with his princely character at play to swoon his audience:_

 **"So, which cup would my Princess like her tea? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?** " Tamaki questioned.

 **"Beautiful. These are English antiques aren't they? Which one do you like, Tamaki?** " the young maiden responded.

 _Gently, he took the lovely maidens hand within his own and brought his face close to her own, removing the distance that was so. Her face blushed slightly with a downcast gaze as he signaled to speak once more:_

 **"Which one? Well, none of these compare to my Princess."** Tamaki spoke.

 _She slightly closed her eyes with a bashful look and her responsive tone became innocent, shy notes to his ears._

 **"Oh, wow. I don't really know what to say."** the young maiden replied.

* * *

 _ **ON THE TWINS SIDE**_

 _The spread of different small sandwiches and desserts upon a serving tray could be seen as the familiar voice of Kaoru could be heard; a feminine hand pouring more tea into the petite teacups could be seen as well._

 **"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?** " Kaoru questioned.

" **No. All of our antiques are from Portobello.** " the young maiden responded.

" **I think you'd like Covent Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there**." Hikaru continued.

 _Suddenly, a sound of pain could be heard from Kaoru; he accidentally had spilled hot tea and burnt his finger. Hikaru quickly took Kaoru's finger into his own hand and lightly kissed Kaoru's burnt finger, the forbidden love unfolding. Flower petals raining down upon the scene as if they were in on the twin's brotherly acting scene._

" **Kaoru! Honestly, Kaoru. you have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?** " Hikaru responded with a loving gaze.

" **Yes, Hikaru.** " Kaoru replied with a loving look.

" **Ah, I can't take it. It's overwhelming.** " the young maiden responded as she looked away in pure childish joy.

" **You have to watch this. You mat not get another chance. Who knows when it will happen again**." the other maiden replied as she tugged at her friend.

 _Sakura, wearing her usual attire; yet her turtle neck was blue and her skirt was black, had taken a position of standing behind the couch the twin's maidens were sitting upon and pulled her shawl closer to herself with an annoyed look. She simply rolled her eyes with a sigh from how these "maidens'" practically freaked out like little children on Christmas day._

" **Sometimes, you are-** " Sakura was interrupted by a familiar presence of a right arm slightly and lightly around her waist.

 **"-absolutely right, mademoiselles'.** " Kyoya interrupted smoothly.

 _Sakura slightly blushed as she turned her face towards her left and looked upon Kyoya with a hint of embarrassment from how he smoothly changed her sentence. He looked upon her with a slight grin and continued on speaking with the maidens as she turned her head the other way with a continued blush; within Kyoya's left hand, he gently held a small cherry blossom twig and brought it close to his face with ease._

" **All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again.** " Kyoya began.

 _Sakura simply turned around and walked behind Kyoya as he quickly moved his left hand behind himself and placed the cherry blossom twig within Sakura's right hand. She was a tad startled but happily took the small cherry blossom twig and continued walking around, standing beside the twins._

" **And that's why, I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I have similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set." Kyoya spoke with a pleasant grin and a book set"** Kyoya concluded.

 _Both girls took out their wallets and simply hounded Kyoya about wanting to purchase the book sets; the girls were simply puppies begging for treats when it came to purchasing things from the club they admired. Their responses, such as " **I'll take them!** " and " **Me too, please!** " could be heard as the twins looked upon the scene with stoic eyes._

" **Well, now we know how the club makes extra money**." Hikaru and Kaoru commented in unison.

" **But I have to wonder,** " Hikaru started.

" **When did he take pictures of us?** " Kaoru concluded.

 _They turned their heads in Sakura's direction, with slight suspicion, as she silently brought the cherry blossom twig close to her face and enjoyed the floral scent with ease_. _Her pursed lips turned into a slight grin of simple but silent joy._

* * *

 _ **ON HARUHI'S SIDE**_

" **Should I say something to him?** " Haruhi thought worriedly.

 _The young maidens, Haruhi and Mori-senpai were silent as they nervously watched Honey-senpai aggressively stir the liquid with the small whisk. He had been at this for quite some time and the small group was just too nervous and scared to question Honey's stirring and whisking effort. They slightly feared having to hurt his feelings with their questioning and doubt of his inability to understand when to stop stirring. Yet, someone had to say something:_

" **Mitsukuni...you over did it**." Mori directly spoke.

 **"He told him."** Haruhi thought with a shocked look.

 _Quickly, Honey stopped the stirring motion and realized that there was barely any tea left in the small bowl at all; he truly had overdone it. He sat there quietly for a small moment and lowered his fragile eyes as they began to tear up, threatening to cry. The maidens became nervous and quickly spoke up:_

" **Honey, I'll take it! It looks so yummy!** " the young maiden spoke as she quickly took a sip from the small bowl.

 **"It's just the right amount for both of us. Any more would be too much. How did you know? You never cease to amaze us**." the other maiden added.

 **"Really?** " Honey responded with his childish lolita smile.

 _Haruhi sighed with relief as the small group bustled with conversations', laughs' and smiles. She looked around at the surroundings and noted how the garden was truly beautiful with the cherry blossoms in full bloom, yet one tree towards the side was fuller and a tad shorter than the rest of the trees. This tree provided comfortable shade for one lonesome table with two chairs underneath its' enticing shade; within those two chairs sat Sakura and Kyoya._

* * *

 _ **ON SAKURA AND KYOYA'S SIDE**_

 _Sakura was lightly drinking her beverage from her teacup within her right hand as she enjoyed the light breeze that the day had offered her, even allowing herself to warmly smile at how lovely the cherry blossoms were blooming this season. Yet she turned her head and looked forward, Kyoya was admiring his own cherry blossom that was sitting before him; Sakura blushed as his eyes seemed to look through her and note that playful spark within her soul._

" **It's truly wonderful isn't it?** " Sakura questioned.

" **It is; It's not everyday that I get to witness my own cherry blossom blooming fully this season** " Kyoya responded with slightly narrowed eyes and a signature grin.

" **Dear please, we are...well you are working with the Host Club; though I do wish we had this garden to ourselves. The "guests" tend to ruin the beauty with their screaming delights and ill-mannered behavior** " Sakura responded as placed her teacup down upon its accompanied plate.

 _She lightly jumped in her chair as Kyoya encased his right hand upon her left hand behind the floral vase of Hydrangeas. She blushed more as she smiled with such joy that she only prayed that he couldn't hear her heart wanting to pop out of her chest, she slightly looked down as she tried to regain and maintain her mannered composure. Kyoya simply grinned at her sudden gesture and tightened his hold upon her hand._

" **We have to remember that these guests are what help keep the club running and I also have my job of entertaining my guest as well; wouldn't you agree?** " Kyoya responded.

* * *

 _ **HARUHI'S SIDE**_

 _Taking a deep breath, Haruhi simply let the calm breeze pass by as she noted how peaceful these cherry blossoms made her feel; she thought about how at ease she was from being out here; truly grateful that Sakura had hinted to Tamaki about it being a lovely day to be outside. As if on cue, a kingly voice had spoken up which directed her attention elsewhere:_

" **Haruhi**." Tamaki addressed her.

" **Huh?** " Haruhi mananged to say, confused.

" **How are you doing? Are you having a good time?** " Tamaki questioned with a calm demeanor.

 **"Tamaki-Senpai..."** Haruhi quietly spoke.

 **"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."** Tamaki continued as he gazed upon the group.

 **"Oh, wow, Senpai. You're blooming in more ways than one**." Haruhi commented with a sly grin to humor him.

 **"You noticed! Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." Tamaki threw back with his own sly comment as he posed in a kingly posture.**

" **I swear, this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world.** " Haruhi thought with her face contorted into a facial expression of disapproval.

 _Suddenly, a slight tap upon Haruhi's shoulder caused her to turn around slightly to see Sakura standing behind her with a small smile; she handed her a paper. Haruhi looked upon the paper as it read "Elective Course List" and witnessed Sakura leave without a word to place down another tray of delicious snacks for the young maidens. She looked down at the paper once more as she heaved another sigh as Sakura had placed a star next to "Conversational French"._

* * *

 _Suddenly, Haruhi felt a great weight upon her shoulder's; literally. Hikaru and Kaoru had placed their arms upon Haruhi's shoulders as they stood on either side of her, noting the paper that she was holding within her hand._

" **So Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?** " Hikaru and Kaoru questioned in unison.

" **How about Conversational French?** " Kaoru questioned as he saw the small star.

" **I don't know...** " Haruhi commented with an un-sure tone.

" **I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense.** " Hikaru mischievously stated.

" **WE ARE in the SAME CLASS**." The Twins spoke in unison, purposely towards Tamaki, of course.

 _Quickly, Tamaki had curled up in a fetal position underneath one of the cherry blossom trees as the twins had finished their mischievous remark; sulking underneath the cool shade of the cherry blossom tree was his only dramatically emotional support. Kyoya was within his view and he needed to speak his kingly mind._

" **Say, Mommy dear...** " Tamaki began.

" **What is it now, Daddy?"** Kyoya questioned smoothly.

" **I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them the chance to get close to her, and if that happens** ," Tamaki was cut short.

" **Tamaki, you just now realized that?** " Kyoya directly questioned.

" **GAHAGAHGAHAGAHAGH!** " Tamaki began to scream out nonsense.

 _Sakura and Kyoya brought forth a pie chart that depicted the amount of time between the twins and Tamaki in reference to how much they are a part of Haruhi's daily life. Tamaki's eyes were watery and shocked from the information that was being placed in front of his eyes, he knew those numbers were heartbreaking._

" **Well Tamaki; According to our research, in a single day, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi.** " Sakura began.

" **Meanwhile, your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities**." Kyoya concluded.

 **"In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent-** " Kyoya and Sakura began in unison with a smile.

 _Dramatic dears began to splash out from his princely eyes as he tried to cover his ears and yell out in denial of the statistical facts that were being placed infront of his heartbroken eyes. His time with Haruhi was low and he needed to increase the numbers, anyway possible._

" **Aah! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!** " Tamaki exclaimed as he grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

" **Listen, Haruhi! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!** " He continued as he pointed to the twins.

 _Both twins were raising their fists in the air in denial and slight anger from what their king was saying about themselves. Their pouty faces were put on in disarray from the situation at hand. Sakura had begun to laugh within the background as Kyoya pushed his spectacles towards his face, trying to maintain his composure._

" **Who you calling shady?** " Hikaru questioned.

" **Yeah. Take a look at yourself, boss!** " Kaoru exclaimed in response.

 _Tamaki had dramatically gasped as realization had struck him across the face like it usually does. He covered his face as he swayed slightly then water falls of tears had begun to pour down his kingly face as he knew what needed to be said and done, while taking into account what was best for his " little girl"._

 **"Yes...that's it...Alright then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All Daddy wants is for you to go back to the girl you used to be, when you surrounded yourself with girlfriends and started living a wholesome life!"** Tamaki exclaimed dramatically **.**

 **"Who are you calling Daddy?"** Haruhi questioned.

 **"So do it! Change back now! Change back now!"** Tamaki continued as he shook her shoulders.

 **"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough."** Hikaru began.

 **"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow."** Kaoru concluded.

 **"Physical...exams?"** Haruhi questioned as she noticed Sakura nodding.

 _Honey, Mori and Sakura simply looked upon the group in silence as they had a glint in their eyes of their own concoction; but I'm not one to ruin the fun for you lovely readers._

 **"That's right. I forgot all about it."** Kyoya commented.

 **"Then that means...there's no doubt...they're gonna know...I'm really a girl."** Haruhi concluded **.**

 _Everyone, besides Kyoya and Sakura, had let out a loud " **GAH!** " Sakura simply had her hand covering her face as she shook her head in disapproval from the group._


	7. From Me, To You

Hello my lovelies and a Happy Holiday, well Thanksgiving to you all! I hope you're all enjoy your week wherever you may be reading this; whether be freezing your butt off in the snow or melting away at the beach side. I just love knowing that my story has peaked your interests enough to enjoy reviewing, favoring , HEX! Even following it! You all have made my weekends very worth when it comes to writing out and re-editing this story. If you guys like, I could do a thanksgiving or Christmas special side chapter if you tell me in the reviews what you think. I'd love to hear from you all, don't be a ghost just send me and message or review, just let me know how you feel about the story so far and if there's anything that I might need to change; don't be shy, I'll slowly be using my Facebook page and/or Twitter to let you guys know when I officially upload chapters so you can check in on me and continue to motivate me to write more stories for your enjoy!

Again, Thank you so much for your wonderful words and participation with my writing; I intend on being a writer someday on the side so I'm happy that you guys are fueling me to have my small side dream come true. If anything, I'll post a copy & past link of my facebook page and twitter page so you can follow me to receive updates.

Facebook page: DisneyArtistBibi/?ref=bookmarks

Twitter Page: /BiancaFern123a


	8. Episode 3 - Beware the Physical Exam

I apologize greatly to you lovely, dedicated readers! From the bottom of my heart, I honestly thank you for your time and patience with the continuation of this story; I never thought this story would gain this many readers, let alone followers & favorites, but I've just read the many messages you've sent me in my inbox about when I'm going to update this story or if I've given up continuing it or even FORGOTTEN about it. It's not that I have given up on the story or lost hope or forgot about it, I've just been very busy with college is all; a lot has come up and it's honestly been a lot to handle as well. When I have free time, I actually continue to write and edit the story,( _ **Fun fact: This story actually has over 9 ,981 words**_), so I can upload it faster for you guys to read it. I know this chapter doesn't have many **"KyoSaku** " moments like you want it to, just like the previous chapters, but I didn't want the WHOLE STORY to revolve solely around her, she needs her adorable space, I hope you understand.

Don't worry, I will create a side chapter here or there that will focus more on Sakura so you can get to know her better; I'll even let you guys decide on what would be the ideal side chapter. You can send me more inbox messages suggesting to me what you would like. I say this because as a writer, it's my job to listen to what my audience, my lovely readers, have to say and change up the story so it's something that you enjoy, understand and want to continue reading or even RE-reading.

I understand as well that some of you do not enjoy or are even confused by my reasoning as to why I decided to create a story that is already giving the boy, Kyoya-senpai, a girlfriend aka Fiancee, Sakura-senpai without "working for her" or vice-versa. To make up for that lack of description on my part, there will be an add in flash back chapter or even a prequel that will explain how Kyoya and Sakura came to be if that is alright with you guys; just let me know in the comments or in my inbox what you think is better for you.

 _ **If you guys want to also, for fun, I might do an "Ask Sakura-senpai" side chapter too; here's how it'll work:**_

 ** _1\. Send me a question (obviously), so I know it's a question start by saying: Dear Sakura-senpai, or Dear Sakura,_**

 ** _2\. I will not do repeat questions so make any question you want to send different and unique; just be yourself! ^-^_**

 ** _3\. The only question Sakura will not answer is anything related to how they met; I'll explain that one myself!_**

 ** _4\. I will choose up to 50 questions or less so send in your questions asap!_**

 **Not every story that is read is perfect, everything has its own flaws here or there but that's what makes every individual story unique; I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Episode 3: Beware The Physical Exam!**_

 _Tamaki was running with a joyful smile across his face as he made his way to school, not noticing all the lovely maidens admiring his kingly form just happily making his way to the schools frontal gates. Quickly, he decreased his speed to walking in a calm fashion as he noticed a young maiden with her back to him at the gate; he opened his mouth and addressed the lovely maiden before him:_

" **Haruhi!** " He called out to her with a melodic tone.

 _As she heard her name being called, she slowly turned around in the direction of the voice; Haruhi smiled with a look of slight embarrassment and a downcast gaze. She had dawned a yellow long sleeve uniform like the rest of the maidens on the schools' ground, a small clip held together her small braid upon the left side of her head._

" **HAHAHA! Been waiting long? What's the matter? You look a little down.** " Tamaki questioned her with a kingly gaze **.**

" **I can't help it. Everyone keeps staring at me for some reason. I'm so embarrassed."** Haruhi answered with an innocent downcast gaze.

" **They're looking at you because you are lovely. Don't you worry, I promise that I will protect you no matter what**." Tamaki vowed as he held his princess in his arms as they gazed into each others eyes romantically.

" **Oh, Senpai...That makes me feel better. Thank you. I mean it**." Haruhi responded with a blush and a warm smile.

 _They began to hold hands and spin around in an overly dramatic fashion, giggling and laughing as they were in their own dream world_ ; Haruhi announcing " **I'm in love-love with you, Tamaki-senpai!** " as he responded with a laugh **"HAHAHAH! Oh, you!".**

 ** _(_** _As Tamaki opens his eyes, we realize that, as usual, the hopeless romantic was just having another daydream playing within his mind Theater_ ** _)_**

* * *

 ** _BACK TO REALITY_**

 _Within the club room, Tamaki was sitting in his chair while enjoying his daydream of Haruhi as his lovely maiden; the daydream bubble above his head was visible as Honey, Hikaru and Sakura looked at him with a face. Sakura simply began to poke a pen at his dream bubble in curiosity at this while Hikaru's face had contorted into a face of disgust. Tamaki's face had a blissful twinkle of happiness with an idiotic facial expression of careless thinking._

" **He must be having a great day dream**." Honey commented as he ate a piece of cake.

" **He's kind of creeping me out.** " Hikaru added.

" **How is this visibly possible?** " Sakura questioned once more as she popped Tamaki's daydream bubble.

 _On cue, Tamaki stood up dramatically from his position within the chair as he posed in a ridiculously princely manner as he pointed at Hikaru with a low laugh and narrowed kingly eyes. With a swish of his blonde hair, he had opened his mouth; if only it was something smart and logical._

 **"Envious, Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. While you boys did your time blinded by your jealousy, I foresee the outcome of this charade. Aah. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests.** " Tamaki announced as Sakura began taking notes randomly.

" **Yeah, then what are we?** " Hikaru and Kaoru questioned in angered unison.

 _Suddenly, Tamaki had taken a random stick and drew a magic line across the floor, separating himself from the group. Kyoya & Sakura turning around quickly as they continued writing things angrily while Honey simply sucked on his thumb, the twins looked at Tamaki with annoyance while Mori remained quiet._

" **You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast. So please make sure that you don't step across this line.** " Tamaki commanded.

" **You've gotta be kidding!** " the twins announced in unison.

" **Hey, King of the daydreams, I don't think you understand the consequences of your daydream**." Sakura noted with a look of annoyance, _as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts._

" **Yeah Saku-chan's right; If word gets out that Haru-Chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore.** " Honey commented.

 **"Gah..."** Tamaki managed to utter.

 **"But if Haru-Chan started wearing girls clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now."** Honey spoke to Usa-chan.

 _Sweat began to roll down Tamaki's face as the shock continued to play upon his face; the twins looked at each other with a stoic expression._

 **"She dressed like a normal girl when she was in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with all the boys."** Hikaru commented.

 _Kyoya pushed his spectacles upward as he looked down at his notes with regards to his "investigated reports"._

 **"Yeah. According to my investigated reports, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month."** Kyoya responded **.  
**

 **"Oh my"** Sakura commented with a slight blush.

 **"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."** Kaoru slyly commented.

 **"But we could because we're in class with her all day long."** Hikaru continued.

 **"No way..."** Tamaki muttered as the dramatic tears threatened to spill.

 _As the muttering continued on from the oh-so troubled king of the club, the club rooms main door slowly creaked open as Haruhi stepped into the room quickly. Turning around, she closed the door with ease as she turned around once more to face the group while catching a slight breath._

 **"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm so late."** Haruhi responded.

 _As if on a humorous cue, Tamaki-senpai's eyes light up with targer seeking preciosion as he darted straight for Haruhi as her back was still facing the rest of the room, going through the sudden motion of grabbing her by the shoulders, turning her around with a darkly scared yet determined look upon his kingly face. Tear droplets had shown up upon either side of his widened yet concerned eyes as he began to speak in a quickened manner, spooking her slightly._

 **"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret; No one will find out you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise that you will stay our beloved secret Princess!"** Tamaki said to her rapidly.

 **"Sure?"** Haruhi responded with a confused gaze.

 **"You know what, I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her**." Hikaru commented with an angered yet slightly annoyed tone.

 _Sakura and Kyoya looked at one another with an interested gaze as they heard Hikaru's statement of authority. Yet, they simply turned back to the group and nodded quietly as they jotted down some notes within their notepads. With a small pause at hand from the group conversating, Kaoru broke the awkward atmosphere with his own declaration:_

 **"Then that settles it."** Kaoru stated with a sharpened expression.

" **Listen up, squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in A, and then wait for your orders**." Tamaki announced with his kingly deman; drawing out a football outline of the groups strategy.

As the twins both answered " **Yes, sir!** " in agreement, Sakura simply brought Honey and Mori together as she whispered something to them in reference to the plan. They both nodded their heads as they understood the secrecy behind the plan. Mori's right eyebrow slightly rose as Sakura whispered something else to them. Honey's sparkling eyes widening at Sakura's cunning habit.

 **"Oh..."** Honey managed to say.

 _Within the heated room, Haruhi looked at the group and a light bulb had flashed in her mind at what was going on._

 **"I've got it. You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt. My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, guess I'll have to find another way to pay you back. HEHAHAHAHA!"** Haruhi remarked with a laugh.

Hikaru and Kaoru - **Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!**

Tamaki - **Grr...Why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine. Are you saying that you hate being a host!? That you hate this club!?**

Haruhi - **To be honest, I'd have to say yes.**

 _Sakura's pencil snapped; both Tamaki and her managed to utter " **GAH**!" as they sat upon the floor in the corner and began to sulk at Haruhi's dirty words of pain. Haruhi laughed a bit nervously as she continued on talking about the issue at hand with ease: _

**"I mean, you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, ya know?"** Haruhi carelessly continued.

 **"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other."** Hikaru responded.

 **"Well, before we do anything else, we have to find out a way to motivate her."** Kaoru concluded.

 _Sakura quickly walked up to Mori-senpai, as he was standing with crossed arms as usual, as she quietly motioned for him to bend down as she tiptoed on her heels slightly and whispered something quickly into Mori-senpai's ear. With the same stoic expression as always, he straightened his form as he opened his mouth to speak:_

 **"Fancy tuna..."** Mori quietly commented.

 _The whole group gasped at the shocking electrical wave that dramatically shot through the groups minds' from the two worded realization; Tamaki's gaze darkened as a cheshire cat facial gesture had adorned his kingly face. Sakura's devilish hint had caused a slightly darkened giggle to escape her pursed lips; Haruhi becoming ever more nervous as she sweat dropped, her temperature dropping from the shock at her internal desire being spoken out loud._

 **"Oh, that's right...You didn't get the chance to eat during last episode's party, did you?"** Tamaki evilly purred.

 _The group had a darkened aura surrounding themselves as Haruhi continued to look upon them in silent nervousness from how they appeared to her. As if, a couple of coniving devils had replaced her club memebers with enlightened eyes of evil. Both twins had mirrored cheshire grins as they began to speak to one another purposely with a harsh conversation directed at Haruhi._

" **Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"** Hikaru commented with a cheshire grin.

" **Wow. Talk about a difficult childhood."** Kaoru commented back with a mirrored cheshire grin.

 _To add more to the darkened flames of guilt, Honey was contributing his own darkened loli boy words, Haruhi's own nervousness had continued to grow as she didn't even realize Honey was capable of speaking that way to her._

" **If only Haru-Chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants."** Honey darkly commented as he spoke to his big plush rabbit, Usa-chan.

" **What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just 'cause I'm poor and I've never had it, doesn't mean that I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna. HEHEHEHEHE...Am I really gonna get to try it?"** Haruhi admitted like a guilty little child.

 **"HAHA!"** The group yells out with a bright smile.

 _Sakura had walked over quickly to Haruhi as she hugged her happily with a bright smile on her face. The group had looked at one another as they knew their plan was going into action to protect their little hostess princess._

" **Oh you're so cute Haruhi, you can come over to my house and have as much fancy tuna as you'd like!** " Sakura announced as she rubbed her cheek lightly against Haruhi's own blushed cheeks, out of character.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 _A loud feminine voice could be heard from the PA System echoing throughout the hallways of Ouran; annoucing any certain knews for the students to hear:_ **We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students, please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building.**

 _Today was finally the day, physical examinations, which could make or break our fellow Ouran Host Club if the group wasn't careful. Most of the female and male students had filled up the hallway, walking casually and chatting their lives away from not being in class. Within the group, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi were walking towards the examination room with the rest of the crowd as Haruhi's curiousty had been sparked and began to ask questions._

 **"So, what's the deal with of this "Formation A" thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?"** Haruhi asked, not directing the question to either one of the twins in particular.

 _Both twins simply continued walking as they looked at her with a bored poker face yet continued to look forward:_

 **"It's no different than a physical exam you'd get at any other school."** Hikaru blandly commented with ease.

 **"Yeah. Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?"** Kaoru questioned towards Haruhi.

 _As they arrived towards the large, wooden double doors; Haruhi blinked as she took a quick minute or so to intake Kaoru's question; responding back thoughtful._

 **"Huh. You're right. I didn't think about it that way."** Haruhi admitted with a metaphorical light bulb lighting up within her mind.

* * *

 _As the double doors opened with slowed ease, the creaks of new light had poured out of the small opening that had grown with every teasingly eager moment; it's an anime, what'd you expect? For a door to just open quickly like in reality? No, No, you have to make it dramatic since we are in a rich kids school and they all must have dramatic entrances or else it would ruin the whole point of this being an comically over-dramatized high school anime. However, as the doors continued to open two lines of both males and females upon either side of a red carpet could be seen; lovely nurses with pink and white uniforms were cheerfully smiling upon the left side while handsome doctors with comforting grins had occupied the right side._

 **"Welcome, students!"** exclaimed both the lovely nurses and Handsome doctors.

 _As the twins continued to look upon the **"glistening scene"** with their straightened, bored expressions, Haruhi's expression of shock had been plastered all over her face. Her thought processing gears were put to a halt as she slowly in took the scene that had befallen_ _on her; as she managed to collect her thoughts and overcome the shock, she finally spoke:_

 **"Uh...W-What...What is all this?"** Haruhi asked nervously with an uncomfortable shake.

 _Both twins began to walk past Haruhi with the same stoic, poker faced expression while Haruhi was waiting for an answer nervously._

 **"Just another physical exam."** Hikaru responded with fluid ease.

 **"The usual."** Kaoru interjected.

 _Haruhi still looked at them with an uncomfortably, shocked look, a simple sweat drop appeared as her face just metaphorically turned blue from what the twins had told her. All she could think about was how these rich people could have these many doctors working for them._

" **The usual?"** Haruhi questionable re-quoted kaoru.

 **"Excuse me, Hitachiin Brothers, please follow this way to have your height measured."** Nurse #1 spoke up to the twins.

" **Sure thing**." The Hitachiin twins responded in unison.

" **Mr. Fujioka, I'm your nurse for the physical exams for this afternoon."** Nurse #2 spoke up to Haruhi with a smile.

 **"Okay."** Haruhi responded slowly.

"" **Please, come this way."** Nurse #2 continued as she slowly led Haruhi by the arm.

 _As Haruhi looked towards the left, she saw the girls surrounding Honey and Mori-senpai; both were standing with serious expressions, wearing glasses and white lab coats, trying to be disguised as silent doctors._

" **Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctor's?"** Girl #1 asked her friend.

" **I don't know."** Girl #2 responded back to Girl #1.

" **Honey-Senpai! Mori-Senpai!"** Haruhi called out to them.

" **Shhh!"** Honey and Mori uttered in unison.

" **They're so obvious."** Haruhi thought with a sweat drop.

" **I've brought those two for backup just in case something happens."** Kyoya mentioned to Haruhi.

" **But why are they in doctor disguises?"** Haruhi asked with curiosity.

 **"Sakura gave them those disguises as a way for them to help set the mood. The disguises make our operation feel more like a real espionage mission. Wouldn't you agree?"** Kyoya responded with flowed easy **.**

" **Huh?"** was all Haruhi managed to say.

 _Looking around she noted a doctor and two nurses whom were surrounding a heavy girl that was standing on top of a small medical platform. She had a worried expression painted along her face, most likely worried that she might be unhealthy or maybe have gained some weight. The doctor looked down towards his clipboard, jotting down some information then suddenly his face lit up; looking up towards his worried patient, he opened his mouth to speak:_

 **"Wow, Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilograms since this time last year."** The Doctor spoke happily.

 _The nurses' faces lit up when the doctor had spoken, they began to say " **Wow!** " followed by their appraising applause and their bright smiles. Shiramine's own face began to light up with her own smile as she was told the positive news._

 **"That's so good to hear! I thought for sure I was heavier!"** Shiramine exclaimed happily with a sigh of relief.

 **"Not at all. Keep it up and you'll be even healthier next year. Good work."** The doctor responded back with a jovial smile.

 _Panning back to Haruhi, she looked at the small scene in confusion as she thought about it for a moment before responding. She looked towards Kyoya-senpai and began to speak:_

 **"Don't you think it's weird, that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?"** Haruhi asked to no one in particular.

" **They're chosen by the schools chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business. Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy, come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So this is just a formality."** Kyoya answered with ease.

" **These damn rich people...** " Haruhi thought with a bit of annoyance.

 _As the small group began to walk through the small crowd, a man wearing a white coat, assuming to be one of the doctors had bumped shoulders with Kyoya-senpai. The man jumped slightly at this motion as he stopped and turned towards Kyoya, appearing to be a deer in the face of car headlights. His curly light brown hair was long yet dead, tired brown eyes and small stubs of a mustache adoring his face; a doctor whom appeared to be, out of place based on Kyoya's quick judgement._

 **"I-I'm terribly sorry."** The strange doctor quickly said with slight fear.

 _He then proceeded to continue on, walking away from Kyoya, as he seemed to be looking for something._

" **No problem...Huh?"** Kyoya spoke as he took a moment to look at the strange man.

 _With that, he took his phone out his pocket quickly and dialed a number, raising the ringing phone to place against his ear he waited a moment; the noise that addressed the call had gone through had caused Kyoya to slightly raise his head._

" **I have a question...**." Kyoya started.

* * *

 _Soon after, the host club fangirls had gathered around the twins as they stood in front of the changing room, squeezing close together, with stoic faces of expectancy and eagerness. Squealing every once in a while with climatic anticipation, the suspense began to kill them. Finally, the feminine nurse smiled and parted her lips to speak:_

* * *

 ** _*Sakura appears to side step into the paused story for a few minutes*_**

 **"Good Evening Everyone, Sakura here to give you a moment of commentary! Normally, these girls have health issues within the host club; I mean that jokingly and sarcastically but you guys have to admit that this story is pretty over dramatic yet funny. Think about it, imagine them as like Channing Tatum or those property brother twins sitting infront of you shirtless...oh dear** " Sakura goes off explaining to you, the audience, falling silent with an embarrassed yet dark blush.

" **Oh lovely guest~...** " Kyoya announced on the side darkly.

" **Oh! Yes, haha, I apologize but I just thought that I would give you a breather for a few seconds; I know my story is SUPER LONG, this must be one of the longest episode chapters but I do thank you for your patience! Now, let's continue with this story, shall we?** " Sakura concludes as she side steps away, letting the paused story continue.

* * *

 _ **ON THE HITACHIIN BROTHERS END**_

" **Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me, we are ready to do your chest measurements."** The nurse spoke.

 _She parted the long, yellow curtains leading into the chest measurement area for men, with another smile, she spoke once more:_

" **You can use the area behind this curtain to undress as well** "

 _As the twins looked at each other, they gave a sly grin as they began to work their fingers, unbuttoning their shirts, one button at a time; slowly revealing their upper-chest,stomach and V-cut and letting their brotherly love act begin._

 **"Doesn't matter to me"** Hikaru began.

" **We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?** " Kaoru concluded.

 _In the fangirl eyes, they were glistening in the imaginary, godly lighting that had encased them in rose vines and pink rose petals flowing around them in an over exaggerated scene unfolding before them; the forbidden brotherly love that they all loved to see._

* * *

 ** _ON SAKURA'S END_**

 _Their screams could be heard, even bouncing and echoing through the hallway as Sakura stopped midway and blinked, taking a moment to think about what she was hearing._

" **The group of girly screams... must be the twins again; oh yeah, how could I forget, Physical exam day is usually popular for those girls.** " Sakura commented with a shake of her head.

 _With that, she continued walking the hallway, the girlish screams overpowered the light clicking noises of Sakura's heels as they made contact with the floor with each step made._

* * *

 ** _ON HARUHI'S END_**

 _She was watching the scene before here with the twins and the girls, wondering what in the world was wrong the girls at this school; as if, they shared a funny mind link, Kyoya noticed Haruhi's facial expression and began to speak once more:_

 _"_ **See Haruhi? A rather impressive turn out today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies"** Kyoya concluded with a grin.

Haruhi and Kyoya continued to watch the scene that the twins had created; they were going over the top again as usual but for you lovely fans, the twins usually put on a great performance for you all. Hikaru placed his own hands upon Kaoru's shoulders and lower arms, getting close and looking at him with a face of desire, wanting, and crossing the line of the purest form of honest love that any sibling could ever linger past. The silence was broken as taint fully, lustful words of teasing desire were spoken:

" **I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru** " Hikaru began.

 _Kaoru returned the same look but closed his eyes as he slightly turned away. His arms reached out and moved down upon the sides of Hikaru, the dreamy and heated atmosphere that was created simply caused the fangirls to squeeze in more and blush even darker shades. Ignoring the girls was simply but giving them the grand finale was always the best part._

" **Hm. What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home. I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body** " Kaoru responded with desired ease.

 _The fangirls had just begun to scream louder from the scene that had unfolded in front of them, their internal fantasies had been fulfilled once more, the flowers of m,oe feelings had blossomed around; the nurse simply sighing with a nervous and tired expression on her face. With all this occurring, Haruhi sighed from all the excitement that she just dealt with, calling Sakura lucky for not being the room with her as well; she slightly laughed as she pictured Sakura simply blowing her top and just going Godzilla on all the girls. She liked that about Sakura, she wasn't like the other girls at the school, she had a brain and wasn't hard to talk to. Suddenly, she was thrown out of her thoughts as she was taken away from the scene by a strong force; the disguised doctors, Honey and Mori, had swooped in and taken their target away, carrying her off to the next location that would lead into the next phase of their plan; hearing a small " **Come on Haru-chan, this way!** " from Honey-senpai as they continued._

* * *

 **ON KYOYA'S END**

 _As Haruhi was led away from Kyoya, a figure had quickly fixated themselves beside Kyoya, holding in a slight giggle from witnessing Haruhi being carried away from Doctor Honey & Mori to set the "plan" in motion. He looked upon the figure slightly and noticed the doctor's uniform. He slightly grinned as the figure returned the slight side glance at him with ease then looked forward._

" **Feels more like a real espionage with those two dressed as doctors; however, have you decided to join in on the fun too?** " Kyoya asked the feminine doctor.

" **Technically, I am a trusted Family doctor whom was brought in by YOU," _Master Kyoya_ "; I came to inform you that the room is ready and on stand by**" The doctor said with a playful wink.

 _He continued to grin as he looked at his notes and continued to jot down information. The young doctor turned on their heels and began to walk away behind Kyoya, heading back to the clinic. Heels clicked with every step taken as the male students looked at the doctor with slight comments here and there about having a doctor like that to care for them; painted red lips pursed into a grin as the doctor continued walking into the hallway._

* * *

 _ **ON HARUHI'S END**_

 _Haruhi's thoughts could not process what was going on; all she knew that was she was kidnapped by Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. She wondered why she was being led away to begin with but just knew that the club was up to something. Quickly, she felt them come to abrupt stop as they put her down in front of them and pushed her. She stumbled as she realized that she began to fall backwards into the long curtains, slowly becoming encased by them. Strong arms began to encase themselves around her fragile body as she gasped slightly, feeling surprised, and turned her head a little bit to see her captors face. A familiar face had rested upon her right shoulder as familiar blue, purple eyes had looked upon her with care, blonde hair tickling her ear slightly._

 **"I've been waiting for you, my princess."** Tamaki spoke with a seductive yet sweet toned whisper.

 _Quickly, Haruhi broke free of Tamaki-senpai's hold of her and turned around as she fell to the floor with a sigh. She placed her hands upon the floor as she breathed in and out to calm herself from the sudden play of events._

 **"Tamaki-Senpai..."** Haruhi spoke, out of breath, with relief.

 _Tamaki bent down and sat on his heels as he brought his fists up to his face with a smile on his face. He met Haruhi at eye level as she slightly pouted but he found Haruhi's reactions simply adorable and just make his heart race with excitement._

 **"Heh. You're so cute when you're surprised."** Tamaki spoke happily to Haruhi.

 _As both of them took a moment of silence to gather their thoughts, the nurse spoke up from outside, unaware that Mr. Fujioka was also accompanied by Mr. Suou:_

 **"Mr. Fujioka, it's time for us to take your chest measurements. Once you finish disrobing, would you please come with me?"** The Nurse spoke.

 _As the nurse finished, Tamaki's happy face turned serious as he stood up and began to get to work with the plan, setting his part of them plan in motion. Haruhi watched this as looked up at him as she questioned what was going to happen._

 **"This is it. The inevitable moment has arrived. You just sit back here and wait Haruhi."** Tamaki began as he looked upon Haruhi.

 **"But what are you gonna do?"** Haruhi asked in high concern.

 _Quickly, Tamaki had placed his index finger upon Haruhi's lips as he gave his signature smile to her as he stood up straight once more and began to move forward towards the curtain. He had placed a wig upon his head and began to unbutton his white dress shirt, preparing to defend his princesses' secret. As the fan girls stood outside of the curtain with excitement and nervousness, the nurse spoke up once more:_

 **"Mr. Fujioka, Are you ready to be measured now?"**

 _On cue, Tamaki responded with an abrupt " **Yes** " and pulled back the curtain quickly as he appeared before them. With his white dress shirt unbuttoned in a sexy manner, revealing some of his kingly abs and was wearing a brown wig while his blue, purple mixed eye color was lowered in a seduced yet serious manner; yes, ladies, the plan was for " **our king** " to pass off as Haruhi._

 **"I am Haruhi Fujioka"** he spoke quietly, yet in a serious tone.

 _Everyone just stood there silently as the room itself became silent, everybody was simply agape but they simply did not understand why their king was dressed like Haruhi Fujioka. The nurse simply placed a hand upon her face as she sighed and shook her head in utter disdain, wondering why Mr. Suoh was trying to pass off as Mr. Fujioka. Most of the fangirls simply began to speak and whisper to one another about what they were looking at and what was believed to be the truth of the matter; all they really knew was: That was not not Haruhi. Haruhi herself just lowered her head in annoyance as to what was going on and finally realized what was going on to, her patience began to run thin._

" **Wait, That's Tamaki** " Girl 1 spoke up to the fangirl group.

" **There's no denying it. That's definitely Tamaki** " Girl 2 confirmed Girl 1's claim.

" **Is he cosplaying AS Haruhi?** " Girl 3 asked to no one in particular.

 **"What's going on? Is he trying to be funny?"** Girl 4 also asked the group to understand better.

 _Suddenly, loud laughter erupted from behind the group as the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were both crying and laughing from how their plan had actually succeeded, both of them looked at each other and began to point at Tamaki._

" **I-I can't believe hie actually did it** " Hikaru spoke in between fits of laughter.

 **"They recognized him! I told you they would see through it!** " Kaoru responded to Hikaru's statement.

Tamaki blushed from the fact that the plan was a joke and that it failed horribly, he grabbed the wig from his hand and threw it to the ground in flustered embarrassment and anger. He quickly made a B-line straight through the group and grabbed Hikaru by the neck as they were over dramatic rivers of tears adoring his kingly eyes.

" **You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!** " Tamaki exclaimed to them with embarrassment and anger.

" **It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Hikaru responded to Tamaki's over dramatic statement.

 _He released his hold upon Hikaru's neck with the lingering thought that Haruhi was still sitting on the floor behind the curtain; he nervously turned towards the curtain as he felt no evil essence so far coming from within the small space. He extended his hand as he began to pull the curtains fabric towards the side, popping his head into the small space that he created and looked upon his princess with puppy eyes full of guilty and forgiveness, he began to sweat as Haruhi did no raise her head or turn around to acknowledge his slight presence. However, he began to speak nervously and ever so quietly to her:_

 **"I'm sorry. They figured it out**." Smiling out of slight fear.

 _Suddenly, she whipped her head around and presented to him her angered face as she looked at him with her evil eye. The darkness and anger shot through her self and straight towards Tamaki, enveloping the atmosphere around him with heated feelings of what the "princess" wanted to say. His eyes widened as over dramatic waterfalls of tears poured out of his kingly eyes, metaphorical lighting bolts of electricity shot around him as the hairs upon his neck stood up; trying to face the wrath of Haruhi was tough._

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** was the only sound that could be heard echoing through the halls.

* * *

 _As Haruhi simmered down from her sudden angered outburst, she simply stood up and sighed once more, thinking about how Tamaki-senpai just naturally lived in his own carefree little world without any thoughts; suddenly, she jolted a little as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder, turning her head slightly she looked up to find the hand belonging to Kyoya-senpai. With his signature Dark Prince grin he continued on:_

 **"Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a room for you. A special boy's clinic, and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."** Kyoya spoke.

 **"It turns out the doctors and nurses here today, are all on staff at both Kyoya-senpai -"** Hikaru began.

 **"and Sakura-senpai's family hospitals."** Kaoru concluded.

 **"Both? Why not just have the whole staff of one hospital, rather than half and half? Doesn't that make the checkups confusing?"** Haruhi motioned to Kyoya.

 **"Not really, our family companies are on a constant working unison; meaning,we both supply the other. Therefore, both the doctors and nurses are familiar with one another's work"** Kyoya responded while pushing back his spectacles.

 _Haruhi allowed the information to sink in as she began to walk away from the group, through the double doors and into the hall way with ease. Traveling in the direction of the " **special boys clinic"** as instructed by Kyoya-senpai originally._

" **Would have been nice if either of you would have said something to us earlier."** Kaoru commented with a stoic, poker look.

 _As Kyoya felt the eyes of the group focusing on him, he looked at them for a minute and gave his signature grin. Then spoke his thoughts:_

 **"We had to get our revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think we're supporting cast. Homosexual or otherwise."** Kyoya concluded.

 _As this statement concluded, most of the lovely rich fan girls had surrounded their lovely King Tamaki whom was still heartbroken and devastated with the way Haruhi had looked at him in evil anger. He began to turn grey as he was slowly eroding away like the bits and pieces of a strong rock being struck constantly with harsh waters._

 **"Is there something wrong?"** Girl #4 had asked her group.

 **"Check it out. Tamaki's eroding away."** Girl #5 had responded in girlish bliss.

 **"Wow."** Girl #6 managed to say in an impressed state.

 **"Haruhi is...angry with me..."** Tamaki managed to say with a dramatic waterfall of tears streaking down his eroding face.

* * *

 **ON HARUHI'S END**

 _Haruhi had reached the nurses' clinic that has a sign on it titled **"SPECIAL BOYS CLINIC** ", as she raised her hand, raised in a fist, and began to knock on the door as she patiently waited for the doctor to notice. Quickly, a young feminine voice spoke up from the other side of the door from what Haruhi assumed to be the doctor:_

" **Yes, Come in** " The feminine doctor spoke up.

 _Haruhi sighed as she was happy to know that the nurse was a female like her so the secrecy would be permanent. She reached for the metal handle as she began to push open the door, signaling to the nurse that she was entering, and stepped into the room when she had enough space. She turned around once more to properly close the door and took in a deep breath. Turning around once more, she began to walk further into the clinical room and saw the female doctors' back turned to her as she was sitting at her desk taking out some paper work._

 _The feminine doctor had crossed her left leg over her right leg as she turned around with a warm smile and Haruhi simply looked at her in shock from who she was:_

" **S-Sakura?! You're the Doctor that Kyoya-senpai has on standby for me?!** " Haruhi questioned.

" **Surprised, aren't you Haruhi?** " Sakura openly blushed with a smile.

 _She stood up with ease as she twirled slowly with the clicking of her heels and continued to smile._

" **I am, it really does suit you senpai"** Haruhi said as she studied Sakura's appearance.

 _Sakura was wearing a purple turtle neck with a small pink breast cancer pin upon her left breast; a plaid grey, knee length skirt as usual, followed by Black heels. A white doctors' coat had adorned her as her hair was put up in a ponytail as she pushed back her spectacles (aka glasses) with her smile still adoring her face._

 **"But why dress up though? I thought you didn't like to dress up with the host club?** " Haruhi asked as she walked up to Sakura.

 _She looked at Haruhi as she looked away slightly as she began to blush._

 **"Normally, I don't like to dress up with the group in those exaggerated costumes that Tamaki has...but I wanted to get in on the fun too"** Sakura admitted with a deeper blushing shade adoring her embarrassed face.

" **But are you _really_ the doctor that Kyoya-senpai has on standby for me?** " Haruhi asked in concern.

" **Yes, since technically, I AM qualified to do this job so don't worry "Mr. Fujioka", I've been made aware of your situation; so if you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there behind those curtains** " Sakura spoke with a gentle but professional tone and a slight wink.

" **S-Sure** " Haruhi responded with a slightly nervous but grateful tone.

* * *

 **ON THE HOST CLUB'S END**

 _As the host club re-grouped themselves together, Honey, Kyoya and Mori heard a female student with a raised voice near them, turning their heads towards the sound, noting how she was telling a doctor about a situation that had occurred as her female companions stood by consoling her:_

 **"I'm telling the truth! One of the doctors grabbed me by the shoulder, he was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!"** Girl #1 had exclaimed with stricken fear.

 **"Wow, how scary!"** Girl #2 spoke in response to Girl #1.

 **"Do you think it was a pervert?"** Girl #3 asked to no one in particular.

 _Panning back to the group, Kyoya had crossed his arms yet raised his hand to cup his chin as he closed his eyes, with a sheepish yet thoughtful look; with that, he spoke:_

 **"I had a feeling this might happen."** Kyoya admitted.

 _The group looked at Kyoya as they heard what he said, wondering why he said that. Honey-senpai's wide eyes had looked up to Kyoya as he parted his lips and spoke:_

 **"What do you mean?"**

While giving himself some time to think, he recalled the memory, re-gathered his thoughts and continued to speak:

 **"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man, wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospitals doctors, and I thought he was a little odd."**

 _Both the twins had joined together and had made the notion of getting up in Kyoya's face with concern from his story of the suspicious man._

 **"Shouldn't you have said something sooner!?"** Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

 _As Kyoya waited for the twins to back off for a little bit, he pushed his spectacles in an upward fashion as he grinned._

 **"Well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him."** Kyoya responded coolly.

 _The group of girls whom were still trying to console their victimized friend had continued to speak; the doctor continuing with his questioning:_

 **"Tell me Miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"** he asked.

 **"Yes, Sir. He ran off to the special boy's clinic."** The victimized girl answered.

 _The group froze from listening to the girls' response as they realized whom was in the special boy's clinic. They all turned around in realization and exclaimed in unison:_

 **"GAH! THE GIRLS!"**

* * *

 _ **ON SAKURA AND HARUHI'S END**_

 _Sakura began to fill out some paperwork with her quill as she sighed in content from how nicely the quill wrote, she sighed contently as she made a mental note to thank the director for giving her the quill. The door opened and closed quickly as Sakura barely heard anything only hearing light footsteps, claiming them to be Haruhi's once more, she turned around and was about to dress haruhi but saw no one. Blinking a couple of times she wondered if what she heard was real but continued with her paperwork. The slight noise of the curtains being opened and closed as Haruhi finished removing her shirt, revealing her tank top, and turned around; noting the strange person wearing a white lab coat but knew it wasn't Sakura._

 **"Excuse me..."** Haruhi began addressing the strange person.

 _The strange man turned around, gasping from his shock as he quickly went up to Haruhi and placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her as she began to feel nervous._

 **"No! It's not what you think! Please just keep quiet!"** the figure exclaimed in a hushed, nervous tone.

 _The door to the special boys' clinic flew open with a loud slam as Sakura jumped within her seat and turned around in shock; the host club group had stormed in as their leader, Tamaki-senpai, still had his white shirt unbuttoned and jumped into haruhi's changing room, bursting through the curtains dramatically. She stood up and made her way with the group to the changing room, noting that Haruhi was not alone within the small room. The twins grabbed Sakura and forcefully pushed her up against Kyoya in a pose, while she, herself was still wondering what was going on with a blush; Tamaki continued to spring into action:_

 **"Haruhi!"** Tamaki yelled out.

 _The figure gasped in fear as he noted the blonde boy in midair launching his leg in the air for a direct kick._

 **"Tama-Chan kick!"** Tamaki exclaimed as kicked the strange man away from Haruhi, he did a weird, unrealistic yet fluid like back flip as he landed with unrealistic ease as well **.**

 _Haruhi looked at the man with a look of shock, however the twins had appeared behind her, giving him a serious, protective, side glance as they began to speak:_

 **"One...Good looks that attract the public eye**." The twins began in unison.

 _Kyoya was in a slightly leaning forward position, his hands in both pockets, his dark yet sharp gaze following from within the darkened shadows (kinda like a back against the wall kinda pose) however, Sakura stood in front of him, a bit towards his left side as she had her right hand placed upon his chest, turning her head to the right to side glance darkly with a sharp piercing gaze at the man as well._

 **"Two...More wealth than you can imagine."** Kyoya and Sakura continued in unison as well.

 _Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had both stood with their backs turned to each other as they also began to side glance at the man as well, both evoking fear and defense._

 **"Three.. Chivalry that will never be able to overlook**." Mori-senpai began.

 **"The hideous wickedness of this world."** Honey-senpai continued.

 _Haruhi blinked as she was still wondering what was going on, she held her white shirt close to her chest yet felt a fabric being draped upon her, she looked towards the right and realized that Tamaki-senpai had done the action. She realized that he had draped his long sleeved, buttoned white shirt upon her to protect and cover her. He stood in front of her, a tad to the left in a protective stance and spoke:_

 **"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!"** Tamaki concluded.

 **"We are here! Watch out!"** Everyone, except Sakura & Haruhi, exclaimed in unison.

 **"AH! Please don't hurt me!** **Spare me my life!"** The male figure pleaded as he bowed in fear from his sitting position upon the floor.

 _Sakura stepped away from her lover and quickly walked over and stood beside Haruhi, on her right side, as she brushed off pretend dirt while blushing in embarrassment from the sudden actions of the group._

 **"Uh..."** was all Haruhi had to say.

 _Sakura drooped her head slightly, placing a hand upon her face, muttering_ " **idiots"**.

"Suddenly, it's his life story."

 **"I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."** Dr. Yabu began.

 _The twins began to look at each other slightly as they were taking in the information that the Doctor had said._

 **"Did he say his name is Yabu?"** Hikaru asked.

 **"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor."** Kaoru responded.

 **"Unless you're quack."** Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison

" **I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."** Dr. Yabu responded as he continued his story.

 **"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?"** Haruhi asks Dr. Yabu.

" **Well, you see,"** Dr. Yabu began as the flashback started.

* * *

 **YABU'S FLASHBACK**

 _Within the worn down home of the Yabu family, Dr. Yabu had been sitting on the floor consuming his third bottle of sake at the table; his hair was messy, eyes had dark circles beneath them, his clothes disheveled as he reeked of sake, with this wife and daughter stood by in anger._

 **"I'm sick of this! You let someone give you an IOU again! You promised us you wouldn't do that anymore!"** Yabu quoted his wife's statement in exclaimed anger.

 **"Don't worry dear. I know this guys good for us. You can trust him. Everything will be alright."** Yabu quoted himself in response.

 **"I can't take this anymore! Dad, you never think of the welfare of our family!"** Yabu quoted his daughters exclaimed accusation.

 _Both the wife and daughter packed their bags and opened the sliding door as they began to walk out of the house, Dr. Yabu following close behind as he reached out for his wife and daughter, tears spilling from his eyes as they began to walk away, fed up Yabu's act._

 **"I'm going home to mother!"** Yabu quoted his wife's statement in exclaimed anger.

 **"No! Please! Wait!"** Yabu quoted himself in an exclaimed response.

 **END OF YABU'S FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

 **"And that was it. They left me, forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt."** Yabu sadly admitted, looking towards the floor in the shameful hole that he had dug himself in.

 _Everyone looked at Dr. Yabu with a stoic yet neutral poker face as they listened to this family doctors dramatic and heartfelt story while Tamaki was holding a tissue and crying from how easily swayed and moved he was by this "touching story."_

 **"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I cam here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."** Yabu continued.

Hikaru - **"Well, of course. You're wearing a lab coat."**

Kaoru - " **Anyone would mistake you."**

Yabu - " **And then it happened. Excuse me Miss, I'm looking for my daugh-"**

Girl - " **AAHH!"**

Yabu - " **When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming! And before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!"**

 **"That's so tragic!"** Tamaki yelled out as he crouched down in front of Dr. Yabu as they cried together.

 _Sakura sighed at the stupidity of the overly girly rich girls idiocy and began to approach Dr. Yabu, she stopped and stood behind Tamaki's crouched form, Dr. Yabu looked up at her and spoke:_

" **Dr. Yabu, I apologize for that matter, these overly dramatic rich girls always assume the worst, however...** " Sakura spoke as bowed apologetically to Dr. Yabu slightly.

 **"Dr. Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School?"** Kyoya concluded.

 _Both Tamaki & Dr. Yabu looked upon Kyoya-senpai with curiosity._

 **"Yeah. That's right."** Dr. Yabu answered worriedly.

 **"I figure that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy. A private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."** Kyoya responded with a blunt yet direct answer.

" **GAH!** " was all Dr. Yabu could mutter in disheartened shock.

 _Dr. Yabu simply bowed his head at the huge mistake he made, thinking about how much of a fool he had been for making such a grand mistake and causing this much trouble in a school that his daughter didn't go to. Tamaki turned his head to face forward once more as he looked upon Dr. Yabu as he thought about the struggle that this father before him must be going through._

 **"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"** Hikaru purposely gossiped to Kaoru out loud darkly.

 **"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her. Not because of some stupid debt."** Kaoru continued darkly gossiping out loud as well.

 **"Now Boys!"** Sakura slightly exclaimed, turning around completely with crossed arms to look upon the group.

 _The twins simply smiled coyly at Sakura as they looked in the other direction._

 **"Wow Kyo-Chan! I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school."** Honey praised Kyoya for his whits.

 **"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor, would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy."** Kyoya also responded bluntly with ease.

" **Hm.** " was all Haruhi could manage to utter.

 _Sakura simply placed a hand upon the side of her head and sighed from his statement._

 _Tamaki-senpai had finally concluded his thoughts, blinking with a determined gaze as he continued to look at Dr. Yabu's bowed head; he spoke._

 **"Sakura, would you please find a map of all the public school's in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."** Tamaki commanded lightly yet with a seriously calm attitude.

" **Huh?"** Haruhi & Kyoya spoke up.

 **"As you wish."** Sakura responded as she slightly turned her head towards Tamaki.

 _Sakura made eye contact and motioned for Mr. Yabu to follow her as she spun on her heels, creating a familiar light tapping noise once more as she made her way to the clinical desk, pulling out the wheeled chair and quietly took a seat and began to do the task given. Having Kyoya overlooking her on her right side, she continued to listen to the conversation at hand as her fingers danced upon the computer keys, searching up the location and beginning to print out the mapped details and directions of the location. Looking up towards Mr. Yabu, his eyes displayed a small light of happiness and hope, Sakura warmly smiled in response as she handed the new direction to him as he quietly thanked her and made his way out of the room. She stood up and pursed her lips in a slight grin as she walked up to the group once more & stood beside Haruhi silently._

* * *

 _As the group stood in front of the largely opened clinical window, they waved goodye once more to Dr. Yabu as he, himself, continued to walk away in hopes of finding his daughter once more. With that, Hikaru looked upon Tamaki with a stoic look, noting how their boss always had this glow whenever he helps someone with his fragile heart. He looked forward once more, just pinpointing a point at a wall as he continued:_

" **Are you sure about this?"** Hikaru questioned, to not one in particular.

 **"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him."** Kaoru continued.

 **"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself."** Tamaki responded warmly.

 _As the room fell silent for a moment, Haruhi tightened her hold of Tamaki's shirt as she took a moment to think about her next response; she broke the silence:_

 **"...I'm sorry about this you guys, but could you please leave?"**

 _Everyone, besides Sakura and Kyoya, let out a sharp, audible gasp as they jumped silently away from Haruhi. Looking at her in shock from her sudden question to send them away._

 **"Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the Host Club are you?"** Tamaki asked worriedly with a puppy dog pout and tears in this eyes.

 _As Haruhi looked a point of the room for a quick second, she took a moment to collect her thoughts as she turned from looking out the window, to scanning the group as she spoke:_

 **"HAHA. Don't be stupid Senpai. I've just got to finish my physical exam. As a male student of course. Oh, but let me explain, I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food."**

 _Haruhi smiled with a warm and natural look as she began to state her reason for staying in the host club:_

 **I'm doing it to pay off my debt.**

 _Tamaki-senpai blushed as he gasped, he quickly lifted his arms as he practically glomp-ed onto Haruhi like a jellyfish and hugged her tightly with happiness and eagerness since he thought she was an adorable princess._

" **You're so cute Haruhi!** **I can see right through you! You know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute-"** Tamaki exclaimed happily.

 **"Cut it out, Senpai! Ah, hey don't touch me there! Sakura, Help me!"** Haruhi exclaimed uncomfortably.

 _A loud *whack* could be heard as Sakura had smacked Tamaki upon the head, causing Tamaki to fall to the floor with a dramatic pose; She cleaned the book she had used to hit him, titled " **How to deal with sexual harassment within the work place** " she looked upon his crumbled kingly figure with a slightly warm grin and slightly narrowed eyes._

" **Red card!** " Hikaru & Kaoru both called out.

" **Looks like Tamaki** " Hikaru began slyly.

" **is a real pervert**." Kaoru concluded.

" **Who cares! Would you guys just get out of here!** " Haruhi & Sakura yelled out in unison.


End file.
